Les chants de l'Innocence
by ringh
Summary: Voldemort a été vaincu voilà deux ans, et Hermione et Drago se marient... Cependant tout ne va pas si bien dans cette société gangrènée par la paranoïa. SUITE du Mariage du Ciel et de l'Enfer!
1. Chapter 1

The return of the Ring ! Ahahaha! Vous l'attendiez, ou pas (très certainement 'pas' d'ailleurs) et voilà c'est fait. Voici donc la suite du "Mariage du Ciel et de l'Enfer" (qui était déjà la suite d'Harmonie… Je sais, je suis énervante avec mes suites, j'aurais dû l'écrire en un seul morceau, mais non !)

TOPO DE CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE AVANT :

Drago et Hermione s'aiment, et ont une fille du nom de Déborah (aussi appelée Debbie). La bataille finale a eut lieu lors de leur dernière année, durant laquelle Hermione a accouché et Harry a affronté Voldemort.

Nous sommes maintenant 2 ans après ces événements, et beaucoup de choses vont encore se produire.

Voici donc le premier chapitre que j'ose enfin montrer après avoir été caché depuis août dans son petit fichier.

Ca ne fait que commencer…

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Voldemort avait été détruit. Harry l'avait affronté et tué, et cela aurait dut être suffisant, cependant deux ans après sa destruction le monde sorcier subissait le contrecoup de ses agissements… La terreur et la paranoïa ressurgissaient, comme après sa première disparition, preuve qu'il frappait les individus dans l'esprit comme dans la chair. Ainsi, chaque sorcier devait prouver qu'il n'avait jamais et en aucun cas été du côté de Voldemort ou agit dans ce sens. Le fait que les « nouveaux » mangemorts est en réalité été les mangemorts déjà arrêtés à l'époque puis innocentés, rendit la population très nerveuse quand à l'innocence de certaines personnes bien connues. De ce fait, lors du mariage d'Hermione Granger et de Drago Malefoy, il n'y avait presque aucun serpentard, la plupart ayant vu leur famille condamnée ou étant eux même emprisonnés pour « participation » ou « passivité d'information », ce qui signifiait que les élèves ayant atteint la majorité et n'ayant pas dévoilé les activités de leurs parents ou familles se voyaient condamnés à des peines parfois lourdes… Ce sujet faisait d'ailleurs débat dans la communauté des sorciers, sans qu'un avis tranché ne soit émis.

Harry et Ron avaient été demandés pour faire partie du bureau des aurors chargés de ces dossiers, mais chacun avait poliment refusé. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, leur implication dans cette histoire leur suffisait amplement.

En définitive, tous ces événements faisaient que malgré que deux ans soient passés depuis la destruction de Voldemort, le monde sorcier n'avait pas pour autant retrouvé la joie de vivre qui le caractérisait auparavant, car la peur de la trahison planait.

Hermione était en pleine discussion avec Ginny. Comme d'habitude, la petite Debbie avait usé de son charme pour occuper les genoux de la cadette des Weasley. La jeune femme n'arrivait jamais à dire non à la petite frimousse encadrée de boucles blondes et bouclées, et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rire en remarquant à quel point le charme était un trait de famille typique des Malefoy.

« Ginny, je crois qu'elle t'a adopter comme coussin officiel ! » Dit-elle en riant, alors que la petite fille, qui ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à ce qui se disait autour d'elle, continuait ses pliages de serviettes.

« Mais elle est si mignonne ! Et puis elle ne pèse rien. Comment peux-tu résister à cette bouille ? »

Hermione éclata de rire et arrangea du bout des doigts quelques boucles de cheveux de sa fille.

« L'habitude peut être ? Sans parler du fait que si je la laissais faire elle deviendrait un tyran ! Tu ferais bien de réfléchir à ça pour le jour où vous en aurez un. »

La jeune Weasley lança un long regard lourd de sens à son petit ami à lunettes, qui fit de son mieux pour l'éviter, lui même en grande conversation avec Lupin, Ron et les jumeaux Weasley sur les caractères bénéfiques d'une certaine carte... Drago, qui lui discutait avec un collègue, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir exclu de ce monde auquel Hermione appartenait. Tout ces gens étaient ses amis à elle, alors que lui devait bien admettre qu'il n'en avait pas. Il avait des relations de travail, sa famille et c'était tout, car les quelques amis qu'il avait, ils étaient maintenant emprisonnés pour diverses raisons. Il y avait parmi les serpentards des gens tout à fait recommandables et il se sentait vexé de voir à quel point les préjugés avaient la dent dure.

Lorsque la fin de la fête se fit sentir, les musiciens jouaient faux et la clarté du ciel annonçait l'aube prochaine. Chacun avait disparu peu à peu et Hermione et Draco décidèrent d'en faire autant. Dès qu'il furent hors de vue, Hermione s'arrêta et s'appuya sur son mari pour retirer ses chaussures, au grand étonnement de celui-ci qui la regarda faire, perplexe. Elle croisa son regard désappointé et esquissa un sourire douloureux.

« Ces chaussures sont les pires instruments de tortures que je connaisse. Elles sont magnifiques, mais je ne les remettrai plus jamais tu peux me croire ! »

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent et il éclata de rire. Hermione repartit aussitôt en direction de leur chambre, vexée, sans un regard vers le blond qui la suivait en l'appelant pour s'excuser. Il arriva dans la chambre quelques secondes après elle et s'empressa de l'entourer de ses bras pour la calmer.

« Par Merlin, quel terrible mari je fais ! Rire de ma femme alors même que la nuit de noces n'est pas commencée… Quelles horribles représailles m'attendent ? J'ai peur rien qu'à y penser ! »

Devant le ton ironique qu'il avait employé, Hermione se vexa un peu plus et commença à se détacher de son emprise.

« Et bien je crois que comme première représaille tu iras dormir autre part ce soir, comme ça, ça me donnera le temps de réfléchir aux suivantes. »

Elle lui tournait le dos, mais il savait bien qu'elle se retenait de sourire.

« Hermione… Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire ça… A moi… Ton petit mari… » Drago avait pris soin de détaché les syllabes du mot « mari », car il savait très bien qu'elle effet cela pouvait produire sur elle. Bien décidé à remporté cette manche, il réattaqua : « Tu te rends compte que maintenant je peux dire à tout le monde quand je te présenterai 'je vous présente ma femme', tu imagines un peu l'effet que ça produira ? La jalousie qui se lira dans tous les yeux de ces immondes incapables qui bavent sur toi à longueur de temps ? La colère et la frustration de ceux qui, à peine t'auront-ils vu, sauront que tu es déjà hors de leur portée, grâce à ce magnifique bijou à ton doigt »

Hermione se retourna en souriant.

« Ce te plaît tant que ça d'être jalousé par les autres ? »

Drago se rapprocha et l'attrapa par la taille.

« En fait ça me rend malade de voir tout ces hommes te reluquer à longueur de journée… Et aussi je veux leur montrer que quoi qu'ils pensent c'est moi que tu as choisi. Toi, la meilleure amie du Survivant tu m'as choisi moi, le 'vil serpentard qui a traité avec Voldemort dès sa naissance'. »

« Arrêtes, ils ne pensent pas ça ! »

« Pas tous, mais la majorité si. »

Hermione se serra contre lui. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, mais savait quel bruit courrait sur le compte de Draco et de sa famille. Il était vrai que son père, ainsi que la famille de son père et une partie de celle de sa mère avaient agit du côté de Voldemort, mais certains n'étaient coupables de rien. Mrs Malefoy avait été inquiétée l'année passée et son fils avait dû jouer des pieds et des mains pour faire tomber les accusations mensongères dont on accablait sa mère. Hermione faisait de son mieux pour aider et soutenir Drago, mais elle voyait bien que tout ça le dégoûtait et ces attaques répétées envers lui et sa famille l'atteignaient plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire.

« C'est fou ce qu'il est difficile d'être fils de mangemort de nos jours. » Dit il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Draco ! »

Il soupira et tourna la tête pour embrasser le front d'Hermione.

« Excuses moi, je ne suis pas très drôle ce soir. »

« … Tu as l'air si triste en ce moment, j'aimerais pouvoir y faire quelque chose. »

« Tu es là et c'est déjà bien assez. Je t'ai toi et Debbie, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut. »

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, puis Hermione se dégagea pour aller dans la salle de bain et se changer. Il la suivi, mais elle lui ferma la porte au nez. Surpris et dépité, il se déshabilla et alla se coucher, quand après quelques minutes Hermione sortit de la salle de bain avec un déshabillé noir en dentelle extrêmement provoquant.

« Alors, tu es près pour les représailles ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un regard qui n'en signifiait pas moins.

Drago se releva sur ses coudes pour mieux voir et resta muet plusieurs secondes.

« Voyons mon petit mari, il ne faut pas garder la bouche ouverte comme ça, on dirait un poisson. » Roucoula-t-elle en s'approchant du lit.

Draco retrouvant finalement toute sa contenance, se releva pour aller attraper la main qu'elle lui tendait négligemment. Il repoussa de sa main libre les cheveux ondulés qui retombaient en cascade et la pressa contre lui. Il approcha sa bouche de la sienne à quelques centimètres et chuchota :

« Prête à faire trembler les murs de ce vieux manoir ? »

« A le faire s'effondrer même ! » Répliqua-t-elle en le faisant tomber sous elle.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

C'est le commencement… Ne vous inquiétez pas, le plus gros reste à venir !

Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout !


	2. Chapter 2

Qui l'eut cru ? Pas moi et pourtant voilà bien un miracle de noël en avance, car je poste enfin ! Bon c'est le chapitre le plus long de toute la fic, ça c'est sûr… Il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, c'est un peu mièvre à la relecture je trouve, même si on voit le début d'une étincelle d'un truc qui va vraiment commencé pour de vrai dans le prochain chapitre. Mais bon ce chapitre est nécessaire, et puis c'est peut être pas si mièvre que ça en fait ?... Oh, c'est pas grave, je me rattrape sur le prochain !

Bonne lecture ! ;)

Lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir Drago, déjà prêt, fermer les valises.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'étirant.

« La question la plus appropriée serait plutôt « il me reste combien d'heures avant de partir ? », ce à quoi je te répondrais… environ vingt minutes. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et elle bondit si vite du lit qu'elle faillit tomber.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?! » Cria-t-elle de la salle de bain.

« Tu dormais si bien que je me suis dis que je te réveillerais dix minutes avant de partir, c'est bien assez de toute façon. J'ai fini les valises et tu m'as dit qu'on mangerait dans l'avion. »

Elle lui jeta un regard furieux quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, cinq minutes plus tard, mais ne fit plus de commentaire. Après dix minutes, ils descendirent et Drago posa les valises le temps d'aller dire au revoir à tout le monde, la plupart des invités étant restés dormir au manoir.

« Debby, tu es réveillée ma petite puce ? » Demanda Hermione en attrapant sa fille qui tendait les bras vers elle.

« Oui, depuis longtemps, mais Harry lui il a pas dormi. » Répondit-elle, alors que le gryffondor arrivait, avec en effet la tête de quelqu'un à qui il manquait quelques heures de sommeil.

« C'est impressionnant comme Debby retient bien les petites informations qu'on dit sans faire attention. Je suis sûr que c'est la partie 'Granger' qui se cache derrière ces boucles blondes. » Fit il remarquer d'un air songeur.

« C'est vrai qu'avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, on ne voit pas grand-chose de moi. Sauf peut être les boucles. Elle est un 'pur produit Malefoyen', comme dirait sa grand-mère ! Quand je pense que Draco voulait qu'elle soit une « moi-miniature », c'est raté. »

« C'est bizarre, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il aurait voulu un « malefoy-miniature ». »

« Il faut croire que non, vu comment il a été déçu lorsque les yeux de Debbie sont restés bleus et non marrons comme il l'espérait ! Je pense que mes parents n'auraient pas dû lui montrer les photos de moi bébé… »

Elle prit une expression de tragédienne tellement exagérée, qu'ils se mirent à rire tous les deux.

« Et bien Potter, matinal à ce que je vois ! » Dit Drago en revenant de la cuisine. « J'ai l'impression que la plupart des gryffondors n'ont pas dormi cette nuit, Weasley est positivement dans le même état que toi et Longdubat ronfle sur le canapé. »

Après toutes ces années, les habitudes n'avaient pas changé : Draco et les autres continuaient à s'appeler par leur nom de famille. Harry, Ron et Draco perpétraient d'ailleurs leurs petites rixes par des petites remarques, mais maintenant c'était bien plus pour maintenir la légende de leur inimitié qu'autre chose. En réalité, Harry et Draco avaient depuis longtemps mis derrière eux tout ce qui s'étaient passés et s'entendaient assez bien, même si ils restaient malgré tout distants. Ron parlant peu avec Draco, il était moins évident de voir l'évolution de leur relation, de plus le rouquin faisait preuve d'une fierté à toute épreuve, mais on voyait bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se détestaient plus.

« Hermione, je crois que c'est l'heure de partir, sinon l'avion va décoller sans nous. Quoique ce ne soit pas un problème… si tu préfères transplaner, moi je suis d'accord. »

« Aucune chance de l'emporter sur ce terrain, Draco. J'ai dis qu'il n'y aurait pas de magie. »

« Redis-moi pourquoi tu as voulu aller en Bretagne déjà ? » Demanda-t-il sarcastique.

« Parce que c'est un des rares endroits où on trouve encore des vestiges de… »

Draco se pinçait les lèvres pour contenir son rire, elle le remarqua et le fusilla du regard. Il prit aussitôt l'air le plus innocent et outré qu'il pu, mais elle ne fut pas dupe et reposa sa fille au sol après l'avoir serrée contre elle.

« Au revoir ma poupée, tu vas être bien sage avec ta grand-mère d'accord ? »

Draco s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de Debby et la prit contre lui.

« Tu vas être une grande fille, hein ? Tu ne feras pas de bêtises quand nous ne serons pas là, d'accord ? »

La petite fille se détacha et hocha la tête d'un air grave comme une grande personne. Mrs Malefoy arriva vers eux et Debby alla se planter devant elle en tendant les bras. Elle prit sa petite fille dans ses bras et dit un dernier au revoir aux jeunes mariés, qui disparurent en un « pop » sonore.

L'instant d'après, Draco et Hermione se trouvaient derrière un bâtiment se trouvant face à l'aéroport. Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer à l'intérieur et se frayèrent un passage à travers la foule pour atteindre leur file d'embarquement. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'installaient dans l'avion qui allait les conduire en France. Le voyage n'était cependant pas fini, car une fois sur le sol français, il leur fallut prendre un train, puis un taxi qui les amena enfin dans le château où ils devaient séjourner. Lorsque le garçon d'étage eut refermé la porte derrière lui, les laissant seuls dans leur chambre, Hermione s'effondra sur le lit.

« Rappelles-moi encore une fois pourquoi on a dû s'infliger tout ça ? » Demanda Drago en soupirant.

« Tu es vraiment un sorcier pure souche, toi alors ! » Dit elle en se relevant sur ses coudes. « Le voyage fait parti de la lune de miel, si tu l'enlèves, tu retires également une partie du plaisir de voyager justement. Si je peux aller à Paris en un coup de baguette comme je peux aller à Madrid, ça enlève tout le plaisir d'y aller. »

« …Si tu le dis. »

Le ton du blond n'était pas convainquant et il faisait grise mine dans son coin. Visiblement il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de tout ce temps perdu, et était fatigué de cette première journée qui n'avait pourtant pas vraiment débuté. Hermione savait qu'elle devait se racheter et préféra agir rapidement. Se levant d'un bond, elle lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna hors de la chambre.

« Où va-t-on ? » Dit il toujours renfrogné.

« Je ne sais pas, se balader un peu. Il fait beau non ? Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter ! »

Le château dans lequel ils se trouvaient faisait partie d'une propriété de plusieurs hectares. Autour de la bâtisse, de grands jardins avaient été aménagés, et un peu plus loin se trouvait une forêt parcourue de divers chemins. Hermione voyant cela se dirigea aussitôt vers la forêt.

Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne disent un mot. Les grands arbres et l'odeur particulière de la forêt rappelèrent à Drago ses expéditions dans la véritable jungle qui entourait le manoir lorsqu'il était enfant. Si ils avaient choisi cette propriété pour leur lune de miel, c'était pour le calme qu'elle leur offrait, ainsi que le cadre qui était tout simplement magnifique. Il s'était passé tellement de chose depuis qu'Hermione et lui était ensemble qu'ils n'avaient jamais l'impression d'être au calme. Leur relation avait connu quelques déboires au début, puis la dernière bataille avait eu lieu et Déborah était arrivée. La fin de leur année à Poudlard était peut être la dernière période où il avait vraiment connu le calme, car pendant ces quelques mois, seule avait compté la victoire d'Harry sur Voldemort et la joie qui avait suivi. Par la suite, ils avaient emménagé ensemble au manoir, sa mère étant partie vivre dans une petite propriété à la campagne, où elle était plus proche de sa famille.

Ce qui s'était passé ensuite, ni Hermione, ni lui-même n'auraient pu le prévoir. La paranoïa, la peur de la trahison, avaient gravement atteint la société. Quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard, ils n'avaient pas pu sentir le monde sorcier s'interroger, car ils étaient bien à l'abri dans le château, mais une fois sortis ils avaient pu juger des dégâts que Voldemort faisait encore. Il ne se passait pas un mois sans qu'un scandale n'arrive, éclaboussant sur son passage des connaissances de Poudlard, ou même des amis. Draco n'avait que très peu d'amis, très peu de personnes auxquelles il pouvait faire confiance au sein des serpentards et ceux là n'étaient pas des mangemorts en devenir, mais la paranoïa ambiante les avait condamné et Azkaban se remplissait progressivement.

A travers ces multiples scandales et leurs études respectives, Hermione et lui n'avait donc pas vraiment eu de temps à eux, de plus Debby était a un stade où elle découvrait le monde et il lui fallait ses deux parents auprès elle, c'est pourquoi la décision de ce mariage à la fin de leurs études et de cette lune de miel était vraiment la bienvenue.

Drago se détendit rapidement et tous les deux oublièrent vite les troubles de leurs vies londoniennes. Ils n'avaient aucunes obligations dans la journée et flânait dans la forêt et les jardins, allant de temps à autre visiter les sites qu'Hermione voulait absolument voir. Drago se montra bien plus intéressé qu'elle ne l'avait cru au premier abord, et lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt de Brocéliande, ils furent parcouru d'un frisson tellement la forêt paraissait elle-même un être à part entière. Le jeune homme resta un instant pensif devant le tombeau de Merlin. Il avait toujours imaginé que le plus grand sorcier qui avait jamais existé avait un somptueux tombeau, mais en réalité ce n'était pas le cas. Le tombeau de Merlin était une énorme pierre, dont on disait que Merlin y resterait enfermé pour toujours.

« C'est celle qu'il aimait qui l'y a enfermé. » Dit Hermione en s'approchant pour poser doucement sa main sur la pierre. « Elle lui a demandé de lui apprendre un sort qui permettrait d'enfermer une personne sans qu'elle puisse en sortir même par la magie et il lui a appris. »

« Il ne s'est pas douté de l'usage qu'elle allait faire de ce sort. »

« Si, il savait qu'elle voulait l'enfermer pour le garder pour elle, mais il l'aimait trop pour refuser et puis… Je pense qu'après toutes ces années qu'il avait passé à aider par sa magie, il voulait prendre un peu de temps pour lui et elle. »

« C'est étrange, les moldus connaissent bien mieux les légendes comme celle-ci que les sorciers. »

« Les légendes et toutes ces choses, je pense que ça n'intéresse pas les sorciers. Pour eux la magie est réelle, les goules, les loups-garous, ils connaissent tout ça et ne voit pas l'intérêt des légendes s'y rapportant puisqu'ils peuvent les approcher et les côtoyer. Pour le monde sorcier, Merlin est le plus grand sorcier ayant existé qui faisait des choses incroyables même pour les sorciers, et ça s'arrête là. »

« Sauf pour toi. » Fit remarquer Draco avec un regard complice.

« Oui, désolée. C'est pour ça que je t'ai entraîné dans cette partie du globe fort loin de tous cocotiers et autres plages avec de l'eau à 24°. » Rit elle.

Drago s'avança derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolée, j'étais d'accord souviens-toi. En plus tu avais raison, c'est magnifique ici. »

Hermione se retourna le sourire aux lèvres et l'embrassa. Leur lune de miel était vraiment parfaite. Ils avaient enfin retrouvé un facteur qui leur manquait cruellement d'habitude : le temps. Là ils pouvaient passé un temps infini à somnoler dans leur lit et aucune petite tête blonde ne venait les importuner.

« Tu sais, » dit un jour Drago, alors qu'à dix heures passée ils flemardaient encore dans le lit, « je pense que si Debby était arrivé un ou deux ans après, ça n'aurait pas été mal. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas très bien où il voulait en venir.

« Je ne veux pas dire par là que je regrette, attention ! Debby est avec toi ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie et je ne la remplacerais pour rien au monde, mais si elle était arrivée un peu plus tard on aurait eu plus de moment comme celui-là. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse, tout en voyant venir à des kilomètres la réponse qu'il préparait.

« Toi, moi et personne pour venir nous interrompre. »

En disant ces mots, il s'était penché sur elle et commençait à embrasser son cou.

« Draco, il est dix heures… J'ai faim. »

Le sorcier releva la tête, plantant son regard dans le sien comme pour la soumettre à sa volonté, ce qui n'était pas très difficile.

« On fera amener quelque chose tout à l'heure. »

« Mais déjà cette nuit… trois fois…»

« … Ne jamais remettre au lendemain ce qu'on peut faire le jour même, c'est ce que tu dis toujours. » Dit-il en repartant à l'attaque de son cou.

Hermione ferma les yeux, oubliant complètement ses protestations. Elle mangerait plus tard et à cet instant ça n'avait d'ailleurs plus vraiment d'importance. Draco repoussa le drap qui le gênait et continua son manège alors que la respiration de sa belle commençait à s'accélérer. Elle appela doucement son nom et il sourit en venant embrasser sa bouche offerte.

Soudain, deux bruits secs retentirent, comme si on lançait des pierres contre la vitre. Ces deux coups firent à Hermione et Draco l'effet d'une douche froide. Le sorcier se leva et enfila un peignoir pendant que la jeune femme s'asseyait, attrapant le drap pour s'en couvrir. Draco ouvrit la large fenêtre qui se trouvait face à lui, laissant entrer un hibou de couleur gris qui alla se poser sur le dossier d'une chaise toute à côté du lit. Hermione tendit le bras sur lequel l'animal vint se poser et détacha la lettre pendant que Draco fermait la fenêtre.

« C'est pour toi. » Dit-elle alors qu'il venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Il prit la lettre et la décacheta. Pendant qu'il lisait, Hermione pouvait voir la mâchoire de son mari se crisper.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est une requête. Ma mère doit être auditionnée demain si j'en crois ce que je viens de lire. »

Il balança le parchemin au sol pour aller fouiller dans ses affaires et en sortir une plume qui avait apparemment mal vécu le voyage. Drago l'étira quelques secondes pour qu'elle retrouve sa forme habituelle, mais elle resta courbe. Le sorcier abandonna et accueillit avec gratitude le parchemin vierge qu'Hermione lui tendait. Il écrivit avec rage plusieurs lignes sur le parchemin, puis tendit le bras pour que le volatile vienne s'y poser. Il accrocha le parchemin et conduisit le hibou vers la fenêtre. Une fois celui-ci partit, Draco retourna chercher la plume et demanda un autre morceau de parchemin à Hermione. Il se remit à écrire, mais le message était bien plus court cette fois.

« Je reviens. » Dit il en quittant la pièce.

Hermione, plus perplexe que jamais, tendit la main vers la lettre arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt et la parcourut rapidement pour en apprendre un peu plus. Quand Drago réapparut quelques temps plus tard, il trouva Hermione habillée et leurs bagages faits.

« Tu as lu la lettre. »

« Oui. »

« Tu as été rapide, je ne suis parti que vingt minutes. »

« L'efficacité est mon leitmotiv, tu devrais le savoir. » Elle sourit et le détailla de la tête aux pieds. « J'espère que tu n'as rencontré personne, parce que je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit permis de se balader en peignoir ici ! »

« Mis à part le groom, que j'ai eu du mal à trouver, je n'ai croisé personne. »

Il soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Il va envoyer ton message à ta mère ? »

« Oui, je ne comprends pas qu'elle ne m'ait pas parler de ça plutôt, ni que je ne l'ai pas appris ! Je suis avocat, je suis son fils et alors qu'elle a des problèmes avec la justice, elle ne m'en parle même pas ! C'est quand même fou, il faut que je reçoive ici, en pleine lune de miel, une demande de convocation pour son audition, pour que je sache que ma mère à des problèmes en ce moment même ! »

« Calme-toi, peut être qu'elle n'a rien voulu dire à cause du mariage, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait voulu te cacher ce qui arrivait. Et puis ce n'est qu'une audition. »

« Mais tu sais très bien pourquoi ils veulent l'entendre. Ils veulent lui demander si elle a aidé mon père, si elle savait des choses à l'époque… Ah ! Tous ces hypocrites ! Quand je pense à ce qu'ils auraient dit si quelqu'un était allé les voir pour leur dire que les mangemorts n'avaient jamais cessé d'exister, qu'ils n'étaient qu'en sommeil ! Potter était pris pour un fou et maintenant il est un héros adulé de tous. Nos dirigeants, notre société toute entière est vraiment gangrenée par une majorité de fou furieux ! Voldemort n'est plus là, et cette même majorité qui jamais n'aurait eu le courage d'affronter rien qu'un mangemort, vient tout à coup pour donner des leçons de morale, de bonne conduite… A les croire ma mère est un monstre d'avoir épousé un mangemort, et moi je suis catalogué comme mangemort même si je n'en ai jamais eu la marque ! Tous ces gens qui s'empressent de nous juger ne valent pas mieux que les partisans de Voldemort, tous pourris jusqu'à la moelle par leur stupide peur et leur supposée bonne conscience ! »

Il se leva brusquement et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Hermione fixait le sol, une grosse boule lui obstruant la gorge. Un hibou entra et se posa sur Drago, qui décrocha le parchemin de sa patte. Il le lut puis le tendit à Hermione. Quand elle eut fini, elle posa le parchemin sur le lit et se tourna vers Drago.

« On peut partir dès que tu seras près. »

« Mais j'ai obtenu un ajournement, tu viens de le lire. On peut repartir dans deux jours si on veut. » Dit-il surpris par les mots de sa femme.

« Oui, mais tu veux être là-bas et moi aussi d'ailleurs. On pourra revenir ici pour finir notre lune de miel plus tard. Ces quelques jours ont été fabuleux, mais si on reste ici on ne pensera qu'à cette histoire et notre voyage sera gâché. »

« D'accord. Si tu le dis c'est que ça doit être vrai. » Fit-il remarqué moqueur. « Je vais me préparer. »

Une demi heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient au manoir. Ils posèrent les valises dans leur chambre, puis allèrent retrouver Mrs Malefoy au salon, qui avait été assez surprise de leur retour. Debby sauta sur les genoux de son père dès qu'il se fut assis sur le canapé. La petite fille était apparemment ravie que le voyage de ses parents ait pris fin et elle avait une foule de chose à leur raconter, mais Drago l'a fit rapidement descendre de ses genoux en lui expliquant qu'il devait avoir une discussion de grande personne.

« On ira voir ce que tu as fait dans ta chambre tout à l'heure avec Maman, d'accord ? » Lui dit-il pendant qu'elle partait en boudant. Hermione sourit en reconnaissant une de ses propres expressions sur le visage de sa fille. Quand Déborah eut quitté la pièce, Drago se tourna vers sa mère et lui demanda depuis combien de temps se tramait cette histoire et pourquoi elle le lui avait caché. Comme l'avait deviné Hermione, Mrs Malefoy n'avait rien dit en raison du mariage.

« Tu aurais quand même dû m'en parler. C'est bien trop important pour que tu gardes ça pour toi, je parie que tu n'as même pas d'avocat ? Et je ne peux pas te représenter, comme je suis ton fils, c'est impossible. »

« Mais il veulent juste entendre ce que j'ai à dire, Drago. Si je viens avec un avocat, ils vont penser que j'ai quelque chose à me reprocher. Je répondrais à leurs questions et ils se rendront compte d'eux même qu'ils se trompent, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton doux et calme, comme d'habitude, ce qui tranchait avec l'inquiétude visible de son fils. Sa mère avait été son seul soutient depuis son enfance. Bien sûr elle avait quelques parents, mais ceux-ci avaient toujours été maintenus à l'écart depuis son mariage et elle n'avait renoué le contact avec eux que récemment, donc Drago ne les connaissait pas du tout. Mrs Malefoy avait été sa seule petite lueur de bonheur dans son enfance, et si il venait à lui arriver malheur, Hermione ne savait pas comment il réagirait.


	3. Chapter 3

Ce chapitre complètement pas prévu comme ça à la base, a été écrit hier soir et ce matin. Je ne vais pas prendre le temps de l'imprimer pour le corriger, car je n'en ai absolument pas le temps, donc je le publie en état. J'y reviendrais peut être plus tard quand j'aurais le temps pour vérifier les fautes. Je m'excuse platement par avance pour les fautes, ou les mots manquants (ma spécialité), même si je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait tant que ça.

Bonne journée à tous et bonne lecture ! ;)

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Drago était resté sombre après le départ de sa mère. Hermione, qui ne le connaissait que trop bien décida de le laisser seul. De toute façon, quoiqu'elle fasse Drago continuerait de retourner le problème dans touts les sens. Cette vendetta à l'encontre des familles de sang-pur rattachées à serpentard le mettait hors de lui. Cependant ce mutisme n'était pas au goût de Déborah, qui heureuse de revoir ses parents plutôt que prévu, était décidée à profiter de leur présence. Ainsi Hermione vit sa fille descendre le grand escalier, chargée de sa caisse de jouets.

« Debby, si tu mets le bazar en bas, tu sais très bien que ça ne va pas me plaire.

« Je rangerais tout après. »

« Et tu ne te traînes pas par terre avec tes jouets. »

La petite fille ignora superbement cette dernière phrase et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers le salon. Intriguée de connaître la réaction de Drago face à cette arrivée impromptue de sa fille alors qu'il est perdu dans ses pensées, Hermione attendit quelques minutes puis alla jeter un coup d'oeil dans le salon.

Déborah construisait son maintenant mythique château-fort pendant que Drago effectuait un pliage compliqué avec une feuille de papier, qui se transforma peu à peu en dragon. L'enfant battit des mains en le voyant et Drago lança un sort d'animation sur sa création, ce qui la ravit encore plus.

« Un dragon, forcément. « Remarqua Hermione avec un sourire moqueur.

Drago releva la tête, il ne l'avait pas vu entrer.

« Je suis désolé, mais c'était une commande. L'idée n'était pas de moi. Il fallait un dragon, il n'y en avait pas, alors j'en ai fait un. »

« Et pourquoi fallait-il un dragon ? » Demanda-t-elle en allant s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé.

« A ton avis ? »

« Parce qu'il attaque la château ! » Répliqua Déborah qui leur tournait le dos, occupée à la construction de son fort.

« Mais c'est horrible, pourquoi fait-il ça ? » L'interrogea sa mère.

« Parce qu'il a faim. »

Hermione se mit à rigoler joyeusement après cette réponse plein de bon sens, et Drago qui lui aussi riait, l'attrapa par la taille pour la ramener contre lui. Elle lui adressa un rictus moqueur après l'avoir embrassé sur le front.

« Toujours aussi possessif. »

« Peut être bien. »

« Maman, Maman ! » Les coupa Déborah, « Ca marche pas ! »

« Quoi ma poupée ? » Demanda Hermione en jetant un œil au dragon que sa fille lui tendait.

« Le dragon il est pas devenu prince charmant. »

Hermione prit le dragon dans ses mains, sans trop comprendre les paroles de sa fille. Elle le regarda perplexe, puis saisit le problème.

« Mais tu sais, ce n'est qu'une histoire. Et puis c'était un crapaud, pas un dragon. »

Déçue, l'enfant repartie vers son château.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de prince charmant ? » L'interrogea Drago.

« C'est une histoire que j'ai raconté à Debby, avec un crapaud qui devient un prince. Le schéma classique en somme. »

« Le schéma classique ? » Répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas ? S'étonna-t-elle. C'est une histoire pour les enfants. Un prince qui se fait changer en crapaud par une sorcière et dont seul le baiser d'une princesse pourra le faire revenir à sa vrai forme… C'est vrai que c'est plus un conte pour petite fille. » Finit-elle songeuse.

Drago acquiesça et ne dit rien. On ne lui avait jamais raconté ce genre d'histoire. Une sorcière qui change un prince en crapaud ? Elle devait avoir une bonne raison, en tout cas il y avait peu de chance pour qu'une princesse ne le retransforme qu'avec un baiser. La culture moldue était toujours très étrange aux yeux de Drago, et il avait du mal à comprendre comment tout cela pouvait paraître normal à Hermione.

« Attend un peu. » Dit il soudain. « Debby a voulu changer ce dragon en prince charmant ? »

« Oui. »

« Déjà ! »

Hermione éclata de rire, alors que Drago faisait mine de secouer la tête avec un air las. La sonnerie de la porte retentit. Hermione continuait de rire gaiement et alla ouvrir la porte. Son rire s'éteignit dans sa gorge.

« Messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ? »

Trois aurors se tenaient devant sa porte, Hermione crut vaguement en reconnaître le premier.

« Bonjour madame. » Dit celui-ci en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Je crois que nous nous connaissons ? » Dit-elle en cherchant dans sa mémoire. « Oh mais oui, Angus, n'est ce pas ? Vous avez travaillé avec Harry. »

L'homme sembla tomber des nues, lui non plus ne l'avait pas reconnue au premier coup d'œil.

« Hermione Granger, mais bien sûr, excusez-moi. »

Les deux autres sorciers écarquillèrent les yeux en entendant ce nom. Hermione était bien connue depuis la chute de Voldemort comme étant la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter le Sauveur. Elle comme Ron Weasley était devenue des sortes de célébrités.

« Vous venez frapper à ma porte et vous sembler être le plus surpris de me trouver ici ! » Remarque-t-elle en souriant.

« C'est-à-dire, nous venions au Manoir Malefoy, je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici. »

« Et d'ailleurs vous avez de la chance de m'y trouver, nous ne sommes rentrés qu'il y a très peu de temps. »

« Oh, vous étiez en voyage ? »

« Oui, en voyage de noces. »

Hermione se retourna en entendant des pas derrière elle. Drago venait d'arriver avec Debby dans les bras.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

Les trois sorciers fixèrent alternativement Drago, Déborah et Hermione. Etait-elle vraiment mariée à cet homme ? Etait-ce leur fille qu'il portait dans ses bras. Etant donné la ressemblance frappante, le doute n'était pas permis.

« Je ne sais pas, ces trois hommes sont des aurors. »

« Entrez donc. » Dit Drago à l'adresse des sorciers.

« M. Malefoy, excusez nous mais nous ne pouvons pas entrer. Si nous sommes venus chez vous… »

« Ma mère à des problèmes ? » Le coupa Drago

« Et bien non, pas que je saches. »

« Alors c'est Harry ? » Reprit aussitôt Hermione inquiète.

« Pas du tout, vous ne me comprenez pas. Si nous avons été envoyés ici, c'est pour procéder à l'arrestation de M. Malefoy. »

« Comment ? » S'entendit presque hurler Hermione. « Vous voulez rire ! »

Drago déposa sa fille au sol et lui dit retourner jouer dans le salon.

« Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce que signifie cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût ? » Commença à s'énerver la jeune femme, les pommettes rouge de colères.

« M. Malefoy est accusé de non-dénonciation d'action malveillante, et de collaboration active avec l'Ennemi. »

Hermione se mit à rire d'un rire nerveux.

« J'aimerais vraiment enregistrer ses paroles pour les réécouter plus tard, parce que c'est bien la meilleure blague qu'on m'ait faite. Qu'en penses-tu Drago, elle n'est pas excellente ? »

Les trois hommes restèrent silencieux, visiblement gênés.

« Et bien mon chéri, tu ne trouves pas ça drôle ? Moi Hermione Granger, nouvellement Malefoy, qui me serait entichée d'un mangemort, tu imagines ? Moi la meilleure amie d'Harry et toi pactisant avec Voldemort pour le tuer... C'est un rien Shakespearien, non ? »

« …Nous devons l'emmener. Si vous voulez dire au revoir à votre famille avant de partir, faites vite. » Finit l'auror en s'adressant à Drago, qui n'avait rien dit depuis de longues minutes. Les trois sorciers fixaient l'héritier des Malefoy avec une sorte d'appréhension dans le regard, comme si ils se méfiaient de son trop grand calme. Drago lui regardait Hermione. Il savait que si elle avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches, ce n'étaient pas pour paraître plus menaçante, mais pour les arrêter de trembler. Il savait aussi que si elle parlait sans cesse, c'était pour retarder l'échéance, car lui comme elle comprenait bien qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Drago posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et elle se retourna enfin vers lui. Les larmes alors contenues roulèrent sur ses joues, elle attrapa sa main osant à peine la saisir, et il la prit contre lui.

« On te sortira de là, ces accusations sont sans fondement. Tu reviendras très vite à la maison. »

« Je suis sûr que tout se passera très bien. Ils étaient à court de gibier, voilà tout. Vas voir Marcus, je pense qu'il acceptera de se charger de ma défense. »

« Je le ferais, je contacterais aussi l'Ordre du Phénix, ils pourront témoigner si on doit aller jusque là. »

« Il n'y a aucune raison de s'alarmer Mione, aucun juge n'acceptera une affaire avec si peu de fondements. »

Hermione se détacha, essuyant rapidement ses larmes pour que les aurors ne les voient pas.

« Je vais chercher mon manteau. » Dit il à l'adresse des sorciers.

« Debby ! » Appela Hermione. « Viens dire au revoir à Papa ! »

La petite fille arrive en trottinant et gratifia son père d'un baiser sonore sur la joue avant de repartir aussi sec à ses occupations. Drago embrassa rapidement Hermione et sortit encadré des trois aurors.

Une heure plus tard, Drago se trouvait dans le bureau d'un des aurors, toujours surveillé de près par deux sorciers, le troisième étant parti prévenir ses supérieurs de l'arrivée de Drago Malefoy.

Harry marchait vite dans les longs couloirs du ministère de la magie, trop vite pour le malheureux sorcier qui essayait de le suivre et devait presque courir pour rester à hauteur.

« Harry tu n'as pas à t'en occuper ! Nos supérieurs ont été très stricts, tu ne dois pas te mêler à cette histoire, c'est Angus qui a été affecté à… »

Le Survivant s'arrêta net et fusilla le sorcier du regard.

« Et c'est pour ça qu'on m'a caché cette histoire, on ne voulait pas que je fasse de vague ? C'est raté ! »

Harry repartit aussi sec, abandonna là son collègue. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrivait devant le bureau d'Angus. Il frappa et entra avant d'avoir reçu une réponse.

« Harry ! » S'exclama un des aurors en se relevant de sa chaise.

Drago se retourna.

« Potter. C'est sympa d'être venu. »

« Je passais et on m'a dit que tu étais là, alors je suis venu prendre des nouvelles. »

« Harry, tu ne devrais pas être là, si Angus arrive… » Recommença l'auror mal à l'aise.

Sans l'écouter, celui-ci alla s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau et se mit à parler avec Drago comme si de rien n'était.

« Alors, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Pas grand-chose en vérité, c'est juste mon arbre généalogique qui fait défaut. »

« Et on t'accuse de quoi ? »

« D'avoir activement collaborer avec Voldemort, si je me rappelle bien. »

« Intéressant. »

« Tu trouves aussi. »

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un auror.

« Angus, nous t'attendions justement ! » Dit Harry l'air faussement enjoué.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? Je vous avais dit de ne laisser entrer personne. » Fit le sorcier irrité.

« Mais je ne suis pas personne, Angus. » Répliqua le Survivant avec un ton nettement moins amical. « J'aurais d'ailleurs apprécié d'être mis au courant de cette arrestation. »

« J'ai reçu l'ordre de ne pas te mettre au courant. »

« J'avais cru comprendre. C'est bien simple, tout le monde au bureau savait sauf moi. Vous préparez ça depuis longtemps ? »

« Je n'ai pas à te répondre Harry ! » S'indigna son collègue.

« Potter, tu vois bien que ce n'est pas la peine. Tu as filé une raclée à Voldemort comme on te l'avait demandé, maintenant il faut laisser faire les autres pour qu'ils prennent les vraies grandes décisions. » Ironisa Drago avec son petit sourire en coin.

« Vous vous rendez au moins compte que c'est absurde ? » Demanda Harry, comme si il parlait à des premières années de Poudlard. « Malefoy est quand même le mari d'Hermione Granger et puis, il s'est battu contre des mangemorts. »

« J'ai reçu des ordres, je ne suis pas responsable, ce n'est pas moi qui ait décidé. » Se défendit Angus, alors que les deux autres aurors n'osaient même pas faire entendre leurs voix.

« Peut être, mais tu aurais pu me mettre au courant. Visiblement je me retrouve toujours comme le dindon de la farce. » Fit remarqué Harry.

« Ne soit pas si dure avec toi-même, Potter. Tu ne pouvais deviner que nos dirigeants seraient aussi puérils pour me faire arrêter sous des prétextes fallacieux. » Dit Drago, toisant les trois aurors avec cet air hautain qui le caractérisait.

« De toute façon ça ne durera pas bien longtemps. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ont été prévenu, un de tes amis, un dénommé Marcus nous a contacté pour s'occuper de ta défense. Nous travaillerons avec lui et d'ici une semaine tu seras sorti. Je suppose que nous le gardons au ministère ? » Demanda Harry, en parlant de Drago, à l'adresse d'Angus.

« Non, il va être transféré à Azkaban en attendant son procès. C'est la procédure pour les sorciers soupçonnés d'avoir activement collaboré avec Voldemort. »

Si Drago éprouvait une quelconque crainte à la mention de la prison pour sorcier d'Azkaban, Harry n'en vit rien. Le blond conserva son attitude flegmatique. Lorsqu'à la demande d'un des aurors, il se leva avec nonchalance pour être escorté jusqu'à la prison, le Survivant ne remarqua pas d'appréhension particulière sur son visage, il eut même l'impression de le voir esquissé un sourire.

Drago suivait les trois sorciers sans faire de remarques. En voyant le regard presque inquiet qu'Harry portait sur lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que contrairement à ce qu'on attendait de lui, il n'avait aucune peur. A Azkaban était réunie presque toute la famille qui lui restait. Si eux y étaient, quoi de plus normal qu'il s'y trouve aussi, pensa-t-il avec une ironie mordante. Ainsi les bien-pensants étaient ravis, ils avaient fait chuter l'héritier Malefoy, ce qui tout compte fait était ce que tout le monde souhaitait. Mais le sang qui coulait dans les veines de Drago était empli de la fierté de ceux qui de tout temps ont regardé le reste du monde de haut. Il ne les laisserait pas faire.


	4. Chapter 4

Bien le bonjoir à tous !

Un grand merci pour votre patience et un grand pardon pour avoir été si loooongue, même si mon retard comme vous vous en doutez, n'est pas du tout quelque chose de planifier, mais plutôt quelque chose de subit… (Relisez l'Apocalypse selon St Jean, faites un pot-pourri des catastrophes énoncées par ce brave Jean et ça vous donnera un aperçu de ce qui a causé mon incroyable retard.)

Pour me faire pardonner, je vous promets une mise à jour de la fic toutes les semaine et demi en moyenne. Je suis folle de promettre ça, mais je veux tenir parole ! (et je vais tenir parole, mais croisons les doigts quand même). Enfin bref, on s'en fout de ma vie, de toute façon personne ne lit ça, lisez donc ce chapitre et à très bientôt !

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Drago avait les deux mains liées et derrière lui, détraqueur suivait à une allure régulière, glissant sur le sol de façon répugnante. Au fur et à mesure que Drago avançait, il voyait défiler les cellules. Les sorciers qu'elles contenaient ne devaient plus avoir grand-chose d'humain depuis longtemps. Des loques tout au plus, et c'était ce qu'il allait devenir.

La haute créature encapuchonnée s'arrêta et il en fit de même. Le détraqueur ouvrit la porte puis la referma derrière lui. Maintenant, lui aussi faisait parti de ce musée des horreurs perdu sur un îlot rocheux et gardé par ces êtres qui n'obéissaient qu'à leur faim.

Le jeune homme entendit un léger rire derrière lui, un rire mauvais.

« Draco, toi ici ? Quelle surprise ! Tu es donc venu rendre visite à ton vieux père ? » Le sarcasme était évident et il se retourna pour voir que sa cellule était face à celle de son père. Prenant le parti de ne pas répondre à cette provocation, il alla s'asseoir sur le matelas.

« Et bien tu n'es pas très bavard, fils ! Pour une fois qu'on peut discuter toi et moi… A cœur ouvert… Et tu ne saisis même pas l'occasion ? Après tout, c'est grâce à moi que tu es là ! »

« Excusez moi de ne pas vous remercier pour ce charmant voyage. » Répliqua Draco.

« Voyons, il ne faut pas le prendre comme ça ! C'est pour nous que je l'ai fait. Et puis tu devrais être heureux, nous resterons unis même dans la chute. C'est comme ça que les Malefoy doivent partir: ensemble. »  
« Ensemble? Laissez moi rire! C'est vous qui dites ça alors que vous avez fui et nié en bloc toutes les accusations portées contre vous lors de la première chute de Voldemort? Vous faites tout ça pour le nom des Malefoy ? »  
« Bien sûr. Tu crois vraiment que j'allais te laisser continuer à entacher notre nom ? Une seule pomme gâtée ne gâchera pas ce que des années ont fallu pour établir la famille Malefoy ! »

Son ton était soudain cassant et non plus mielleux. Le regard qu'il jetait à son fils était empli de haine.

« Toi qui as traîné notre nom dans la fange en fricotant avec cette sang-de-bourbe, toi qui t'es si facilement assis sur tout ce en quoi tu croyais, il fallait bien que tu payes un jour ! Tu pensais vraiment que tout allait être aussi facile que tu l'espérais? Ah ah! Drago... Tu as toujours cru en la facilité et c'est sans doute ce qui a causé ta perte. Tout ce que tu rejettes ou plutôt fait semblant de rejeter, tu y crois en réalité comme j'y crois maintenant, car je sais que c'est la pure vérité. Essayer de l'oublier n'y changera rien, tu es mon fils et je te connais."  
« Bien sûr que j'y ai cru! Comment aurait il pu en être autrement! Toute mon enfance, toute mon éducation a été bâtie sur cette prétendue supériorité du sang qui est le mien ! Il est bien plus agréable de penser qu'on est supérieur que de s'avouer qu'on est au même niveau que les autres, heureusement pour moi j'ai compris que tout ça n'était que foutaise. »

L'homme se mit à rire et la colère de Draco monta d'un cran. Il bouillait d'envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire. Il aurait voulu le frapper et frapper encore, voir le sang dégouliner de cette bouche qui ricanait. Lui faire mal, lui faire payer pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait croire.

« Et tout ça grâce à cette petite sang-de-bourbe ? N'est ce pas magnifique ! Avec une simple partie de jambes en l'air elle t'a fait comprendre que tu étais dans l'erreur et tu t'es repenti en pleurant sur ses genoux ? Quelle charmante petite femme tu as là ! » L'ironie de ces paroles était mordante et le jeune homme inspira, serrant les dents. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il entre dans son jeu. Il fallait rester calme, ne pas céder. Hermione allait faire son possible pour faire tomber les accusations et aurait certainement le soutient de ses amis et de l'Ordre.

Au moins elle n'était pas seule et cela rassura Draco de la savoir bien entourée… Et puis Hermione était forte. Toute cette histoire était sans queue ni tête, elle trouverait donc bientôt un dénouement heureux.

Hermione était restée au manoir malgré les invitations de ses amis à venir chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Mrs Malefoy était auprès d'elle, n'ayant pas voulu repartir dans sa demeure à la campagne avant que son fils ne soit revenu. Hermione étant très occupée par l'affaire, c'était une aide qu'elle appréciait, car elle pouvait délaisser ses devoirs envers sa fille pour étudier les différentes solutions avec ses avocats.

Le jour du procès, Harry, Ginny et Ron étaient venus au manoir Malefoy pour se rendre ensemble à l'audience.

« Ca va aller ? » Demanda Ron à Hermione qui attrapait son manteau à la va-vite

« Oui oui, il n'y a pas de raisons de s'en faire, cette histoire va s'effondrer d'elle-même. Ca ne tient pas debout et le jury s'en apercevra rapidement. »

Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent au ministère de la magie et furent orientés vers la section où devait se dérouler le procès. Ils entrèrent dans la salle qu'on leur indiqua et s'installèrent. Les avocats étaient déjà assis derrière leurs bureaux respectifs et on fit bientôt rentrer Draco, entouré de deux aurors. Hermione sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais une incompréhensible terreur la saisie, comme une impression de mauvaise augure… Et si le jury le déclarait coupable ? Et si Draco était condamné ? Elle ne pourrait plus le voir, ils seraient définitivement séparés… Non ! Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait de penser à ça ? Draco allait être innocenté et très bientôt il reviendrait chez eux, comment pourrait-il en être autrement !

La salle était presque vide, au procès n'avaient été accepté que la famille proche, et ceux qui avaient pu obtenir une dérogation comme les membres de l'Ordre présents aux côtés d'Hermione.

Draco s'assis sur le banc des accusés balaya la salle du regard. Quand il arriva sur Hermione, il vit qu'elle le fixait également et lui souriait. Ginny assis à côté d'elle remarqua son sourire et suivit son regard pour trouver son ancien ennemi. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de la voir, il ne regardait que la jeune brunette à ses côtés, et semblait aveugle au reste.

Un vieil homme portant une large cape bleu roi entra dans la salle et alla s'installer, suivi d'autres sorciers qu'Hermione déduisit comme étant le jury. Lorsque le sorcier fut assis, il toisa les avocats, puis les personnes présentes avant de parler.

« Nous sommes ici pour le procès de M. Draco Malefoy, présent dans cette salle. Les chefs d'accusations pesant sur M. Malefoy sont d'avoir participé aux agissements de Voldemort, et de ne pas avoir divulgué d'informations pourtant capitales et qui auraient pu permettre l'arrestation de nombreux mangemorts. Que plaide l'accusé ? » Demanda-t-il en posant son regard sur l'avocat de la défense.

« Non coupable, votre Honneur. » Dit le sorcier d'un ton ferme.

« Bien. L'accusé va donc être auditionné. Maître, si vous voulez bien commencer.»

L'avocat se tourna vers Draco et hocha la tête pour lui signifier que c'était à lui. Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea, toujours suivi des deux cerbères, vers le siège à la droite du juge.

« M. Malefoy » Commença son avocat, « vous êtes conscient que vous devrez dire la vérité à cette court et uniquement la vérité, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien, alors commençons. M. Malefoy, votre père se trouve actuellement à la prison d'Azkaban après avoir été reconnu coupable d'alliance avec Voldemort, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Pensez-vous qu'il était effectivement coupable ? »

« Oui, c'est un mangemort. Il est donc coupable. »

« Vous saviez que votre père était un mangemort ? »

« Oui, comme d'autres personnes. »

« Pourquoi n'en avez-vous pas averti les autorités ? »

Draco ricana, puis prit un air nonchalant.

« Parce que personne ne voulait croire au retour de Voldemort. Qui plus est, mon père avait déjà été innocenté de toutes les accusations à son encontre, qui portaient d'ailleurs sur les même faits. »

« Votre père parlait-il de ses agissements ? Etiez-vous en quelconque mesure de connaître les actions qu'il allait perpétrer ? »

« Non, il ne faisait que des allusions sur des événements passés. Mais il me disait souvent que j'allais devenir mangemort et que nous ferions alors de grandes choses. »

« Etes-vous devenu un mangemort ? »

« Non. »

« Avez-vous de quelque manière aidé votre père dans ses actions ? »

« Non. »

« …Je pense donc que mon interrogatoire va s'arrêter là pour le moment. » Dit l'avocat en se tournant vers le juge avant de retourner s'asseoir à son bureau.

Le procureur se leva alors et se dirigea vers Drago.

« M. Malefoy, vous venez de nous dire que votre père désirait que vous deveniez mangemort, est ce exact ? »

« Comme vous venez de le souligner, c'est en effet ce que je viens de dire. »

« Répondez par oui ou par non. » Fit l'homme agacé.

Hermione remua légèrement sur sa chaise, tout cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas les tribunaux, de plus elle aurait voulu que son mari laisse pour une fois sa fierté de côté… bien qu'elle sache que cela était impossible.

« Oui. » Répondit Drago avec le plus grand calme.

« Mais vous dites que vous ne l'êtes pas devenu, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Je ne partageais plus les mêmes opinions que mon père, donc j'ai refusé. »

« Vous ne partagiez plus les mêmes opinions… C'est donc que vous les partagiez auparavant ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous avez donc un jour envisagé de devenir un mangemort ? »

« J'ai été élevé dans ce but. » Répliqua-t-il froidement.

« Hum… » Le procureur eut l'air de réfléchir un moment, puis reprit. « Pouvons nous savoir ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? »

« C'est assez compliqué de vous décrire le processus de réflexion, mais si vous voulez une réponse simple, je répondrais : ma femme. »

Le procureur se tourna légèrement pour apercevoir le petit groupe que Drago fixait à présent. Le sorcier remarqua une jeune femme brune dont les cheveux étaient ramenés en chignon.

« Mrs Hermione Malefoy… Comment a-t-elle fait pour vous faire changer d'avis ? »

« Mon père m'a toujours inculqué la supériorité des sorciers de sang pur, alors qu'il n'y avait en réalité rien pour justifier cette supériorité. Je ne suis pas stupide, je me suis rendu compte de la supercherie comme bon nombre de mangemorts, mais il est plaisant de croire qu'on est meilleur que les autres. Saut qu'à un moment, ça n'a plus été aussi évident que ça de jouer la comédie, et ma femme comme vous le savez est d'origine moldue.»

« Donc vous avez abandonné aussitôt toutes ces idées de supériorité, c'est ça ? »

« Ca a pris du temps. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que vous le laissez supposer. »

« Je trouve cette histoire pour le moins charmante. » Dit le procureur avec une pointe d'ironie qui n'échappa à personne. « Bien bien… Maintenant M. Malefoy, pourriez-vous me parler des raisons de votre présence lors de la bataille qui a été livrée contre Voldemort. Vous y étiez, si je ne m'abuse ? »

« Il y avait eu une attaque lors d'une sortie organisée à Pré-au-lard, à la suite de laquelle Hermione avait été enlevée. Lorsque je l'ai appris, j'ai décidé d'aller la chercher. Harry Potter ainsi que deux de ses amis se sont joints à moi pour ramener Hermione et c'est alors qu'a eut lieu la dernière bataille. »

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils et eut un léger sourire au coin des lèvres qui fit frissonner Hermione.

« Vous êtes allé la chercher, vous avez décidé ça comme ça ? N'était-ce pas un peu dangereux ? Après tout, vous deviez vous douter qu'elle avait été emmenée dans un lieu où Voldemort se trouvait, ou tout au moins mangemorts. Ne pouviez-vous pas attendre d'en discuter avec des aurors ? N'en aviez vous pas parlé avec M. Dumbledore votre directeur à l'école Poudlard ?

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a conseillé d'attendre car il trouvait cela trop risqué. »

« Pourquoi y êtes-vous allé alors, si même lui vous avait dit d'attendre ? »

« Hermione avait été enlevée par des mangemorts, de plus elle était enceinte. Dans ces conditions, attendre n'était pas envisageable. »

« Vous y êtes donc allé, entraînant avec vous Harry Potter et déclanchant ainsi la dernière bataille. En fait, vous avez livré Harry Potter à Voldemort, si on résume les faits. »

« Je suis parti seul, ce sont eux qui m'ont suivi. Je n'ai jamais entraîné personne avec moi, ni livré personne à qui que ce soit. »

« Mais en partant, vous saviez qu'il vous suivrait, n'est ce pas ? »

« Il n'était pas le seul et je n'ai jamais voulu qu'ils viennent avec moi. »

« Cependant en partant c'était certain qu'il vous accompagnerait aussi, ce qui vous permettait d'amener Harry Potter à Voldemort et ainsi redorer le blason familial aux yeux de Voldemort. Qui sait, il vous aurait sûrement pris comme son bras droit après cet acte d'éclat ? »

Hermione comme les autres était estomaquée. C'était donc ça la base de l'accusation de Drago ? Ils l'accusaient d'avoir livré Harry à Voldemort ?

« Je suis allé là-bas pour aller chercher Hermione. Voldemort savait que je viendrai et il savait aussi que si je venais, Harry viendrait aussi. Il avait tout pensé, l'enlèvement d'Hermione était fait pour amener Harry. C'est de Voldemort que l'on parle, pas d'un vulgaire mangemort, il avait réfléchit à la manière dont il pouvait amener Harry Potter à lui, et il l'a fait. »

« Reste à savoir si vous étiez en relation avec Voldemort. Venir chercher votre amie en ignorant les risques, c'est très noble, mais est-ce la vérité ? » Le procureur se tourna vers le jury et leur lança un regard empli de sous-entendus qui souleva le cœur d'Hermione. Le sorcier reprit ensuite la parole pour signifier qu'il en avait finit pour le moment.

L'avocat de Drago se leva et sembla proche de perdre son sang froid face à cette attaque à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, cependant après s'être raclé la gorge il retrouva son calme et appela Harry à la barre. Le sorcier se leva et alla prendre place où Drago se trouvait auparavant. Il prêta serment et l'avocat commença.

« M. Potter, est-il vrai que vous avez accompagné M. Malefoy quand celui-ci est parti à la recherche de Mrs Hermione Malefoy ? »

« Oui. »

« M. Malefoy vous avait-il parlé de son projet de quitter Poudlard en pleine nuit ? »

« Non, nous l'avions suivi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Après la disparition d'Hermione nous avions été parler avec le professeur Dumbledore, qui nous avait conseiller de ne rien faire. Un peu plus tard, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans les appartements qu'occupait Drago et nous avons discuté avec lui. »

« Excusez moi, mais quand vous dites « nous », vous parlez de vous, de Miss Weasley et de son frère, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, il y avait aussi quelques autres élèves. » Répondit vaguement Harry. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que d'autres personnes que les membres de l'Ordre soient au courant de l'existence de l'AD.

« Et à la suite de cette discussion avec M. Malefoy, quelle décision a été prise ? »

« Aucune. Drago est parti rapidement, tout ça l'énervait et il était encore fatigué car il venait juste de sortir de l'infirmerie. »

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

« Nous sommes rentrés dans nos dortoirs. »

« Le lendemain vous avez reparlé avec M. Malefoy ? »

« Non. Mais le soir, nous sommes allés faire un tour du côté de ses appartements. »

« Pour voir si il allait tenter quelque chose ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous étiez avec Mr Weasley et sa sœur ? »

« En fait, Ginny nous a suivi. »

Hermione sourit et prit la main de Ginny, qui serra la sienne. Elle n'avait jamais su ni demandé comment toute cette histoire s'était déroulée, c'était donc assez étrange de l'entendre aujourd'hui de la bouche d'un de ses meilleurs amis.

« Et ensuite, M. Malefoy vous a demandé de l'accompagner ? »

« Non, nous l'avons suivi jusqu'à une tour et après il nous a vu ainsi que Ginny. Il nous a demandé de repartir, mais finalement il a été obligé d'accepter que nous venions avec lui car le concierge allait nous trouver. »

« Vous n'ignoriez pourtant pas les dangers auxquels vous alliez être exposé ? »

« Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'allais être exposé à Voldemort. Si je suis venu c'est de mon plein gré. »

L'avocat eut l'air satisfait de cette dernière phrase, car il alla s'asseoir après avoir remercié Harry de son témoignage. Le procureur se leva à nouveau et s'avança.

« Tout d'abord M. Potter, j'aimerais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez accompli pour le monde sorcier. » Dit il d'un ton pompeux.

Harry resta silencieux et aucun des muscles de son visage ne trahit une quelconque émotion. Le procureur remballa aussitôt son large sourire et commença son interrogatoire.

« M. Potter, vous venez de dire devant cette court que vous avez suivi M. Malefoy cette nuit là et que le voyant partir, vous l'avez accompagné, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Si M. Malefoy n'était pas parti cette nuit là, vous ne seriez pas parti ? »

« Si je ne l'avais pas suivi cette nuit là, je ne l'aurais pas vu partir, mais je serais parti dès que j'aurais eu connaissance de son départ. »

« C'est donc le départ de M. Malefoy qui vous a poussé à partir ? »

« Je serais parti à la recherche d'Hermione tôt ou tard. Drago est parti car pour lui il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative possible que d'aller lui-même la chercher et je pense que j'en serais venu au même constat, quand bien même ça m'aurait coûté une journée de plus. »

« Vous pensez que vous seriez quand même parti au bout d'un moment ? »

« Bien sûr, Hermione et moi nous nous connaissons depuis mon entrée à Poudlard et nous avons toujours été amis. Voldemort savait qu'elle était très importante à mes yeux, c'est pour ça qu'il l'a enlevée. Qui plus est, elle était enceinte à cette époque alors il fallait agir vite. »

« Cependant vous venez de nous dire que si M. Malefoy n'était pas parti ce soir là, vous seriez resté à Poudlard. »

« Oui, ce soir là peut être... mais le suivant je ne pense pas. »

« Mais le soir suivant, M. Dumbledore aurait pu vous proposer une autre solution, ou bien vous auriez pu changer d'avis ? »

« Si le professeur Dumbledore avait proposé quelque chose… Je ne sais pas. Beaucoup d'autres choses auraient pu se passer. » Harry commençait à s'énerver, mais retenait sa voix pour qu'elle reste posée.

« Toujours est-il que ce soir là M. Malefoy est parti et que vous l'avez accompagné. »

« Oui. »

« Je n'ai plus d'autres questions, votre Honneur. »

L'air victorieux que le procureur affichait quand il alla se rasseoir fut comme un coup de poignard pour Hermione. Ce sorcier venait de manipuler les mots d'Harry pour leur faire dire ce que lui voulait, comme avec Drago. Elle était la prochaine à témoigner et se sentait envahie d'une sourde peur à l'idée qu'il puisse agir de la sorte avec elle aussi. Il faudrait faire attention à chaque mot qu'elle dirait. Lorsqu'elle passa devant les autres pour aller s'asseoir dans le boxe des témoins, elle sentit le regard de ses amis et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers Drago. Quand elle eut prêté serment, l'avocat s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire confiant. Hermione était son meilleur atout face aux accusations qui pesaient sur Drago et il fallait que cet interrogatoire se passe bien.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

…Et maintenant, vous voyez où je veux vous emmener avec ma fic ? Héhé, ben vous êtes encore loin du compte !

(En prime d'ici deux jours : une nouvelle fic de Moi-même, dont il faut que je trouve un titre rapidos !)


	5. Chapter 5

La tribunal, suite et fin……. Les paris sont ouverts !

RAR :

Valalyeste : Désolée, c'est vrai que c'était cruel, mais voilà la suite, et le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine ! Maintenant que j'ai établi un planning, je devrais m'y tenir !

Catherine : héhéhé, t'inquiètes, je lui ai éclaté les dents quand il est sorti du tribunal !

Apocalyptica: allez yopla, one again! En route pour la suite de tout cet imbroglio!

Lilyana : Wouah ! Wow ! Les trois ? Tu as dû y passer du temps ?! Génial, ça veut dire que ça t'a plu ! Tu me fais très très plaisir ! Voilà la suite, et j'espère que tu me suivras jusqu'au bout avec celle-ci !

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

« Mrs Malefoy, vous avez donc été enlevée par des mangemorts ce fameux jour à Pré-au-lard, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous étiez enceinte à cette époque. »

« Oui. »

« Pouvez vous expliquer brièvement à la court comment s'est déroulée votre captivité ? »

« Un mangemort m'avait stupéfixé donc je n'ai pas pu voir où je me trouvais. Mais quand je me suis réveillée j'étais dans une pièce sombre, une cave je crois. » Hermione avait adroitement évité la question sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, l'avocat qui l'avait compris décida de réessayer sans trop la brusquer.

« Aviez vous des visites ? »

Drago serra les poings la tête basse, il ne voulait rencontrer le regard de personne à cet instant. Il se haïssait d'avoir mis tant de temps pour venir la chercher et de ne pas l'avoir assez bien protégée ce jour là à Pré-au-Lard. Il détestait l'idée qu'elle ait pu souffrir sans avoir pu l'empêcher. Jamais il n'en avait ouvertement parlé avec Hermione, pourtant même si Drago redoutait de connaître ce qu'il s'était passé, une partie de lui brûlait d'envie de savoir.

« Des mangemorts passaient quelques fois. »

La respiration du blond commençait à s'accélérer et ses yeux restaient fixés sur ses mains liées.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir à vous poser toutes ses questions Mrs Malefoy, mais j'aimerais que vous disiez devant cette court ce qu'il se passait lors de ses visites. » Dit l'avocat avec un ton encourageant.

« Ca dépendait. Parfois il ne se passait rien, ils venaient juste pour m'apporter à manger. D'autres fois ils venaient et me jetaient des sorts. » Elle n'osait plus vraiment regarder l'avocat et son regard se perdait sur la barre en bois face à elle.

« Quels sorts ? »

« Doloris. »

Un silence pesant suivit cette réponse. Drago avait relevé la tête et fixait Hermione, qui sentait son regard sans oser lever les yeux.

« Vous étiez enceinte de combien de mois ? »

« Presque huit mois. » Répondit-elle avec une voix enrouée.

« Lorsque M. Malefoy vous a trouvé, vous étiez blessée ? »

« Lorsqu'il m'a trouvé j'étais inconsciente et sur le point d'accoucher. »

« Cet accouchement prématuré était dû aux sortilèges que vous aviez subi ? »

« Selon les médicomages, oui. »

« Que s'est il passé ensuite ? »

« Drago était blessé et nous avons été conduit à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pas l'auror Nymphadora Tonks, qui était accompagnée de Ron et Ginny. »

« Si M. Malefoy n'était pas arrivé, cette auror ne serait pas arrivée, n'est ce pas ? »

« Elle n'aurait pas eu de raison de venir si Drago et les autres n'étaient pas venus. »

« Or, si vous n'aviez pas été conduite à Ste Mangouste vous seriez morte. »

« Oui. »

« Bien, je vous remerci de votre témoignage. »

L'avocat inclina la tête avec un léger sourire pour indiquer à Hermione qu'il avait fini et que c'était très bien. Elle soupira et le sorcier regagna sa place pendant que l'autre se levait et s'avançait vers elle.

« Mrs Malefoy, depuis combien de temps connaissez vous M. Malefoy ? »

« Depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. »

« Etiez-vous amis durant toutes ses années, ou avez-vous tout de suite eu une relation amoureuse avec lui ? »

« Nous n'étions pas amis. Notre relation n'a commencé que lors de notre sixième année à Poudlard, quand nous étions tous les deux préfets-en-chef. »

« Et vous êtes connue comme étant amie avec M. Potter depuis votre première année à Poudlard, c'est ça ? »

« Harry et Ron sont en effet mes meilleurs amis. »

Le ton d'Hermione était presque condescendant, comme si elle répondait aux questions d'un petit enfant curieux, mais ennuyant. Cet homme l'énervait au plus haut point et cela se voyait.

« Lorsque vous dites que vous n'étiez pas amie avec M. Malefoy, pourriez vous nous expliquer quel genre de relation vous aviez ? Etait-ce juste que vous vous ignoriez, ou une simple inimitié ? »

« Ron, Harry et moi détestions cordialement Drago. C'était notre pire ennemi si on peut parler ainsi, et c'était réciproque. »

« Puis lors de votre sixième année vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble. »

« Oui. »

« Quand avez-vous su que vous étiez enceinte ? »

« Je l'ai su au début du mois de mai. »

« Depuis combien de temps aviez vous une relation suivie avec M. Malefoy ? »

« Depuis la fin novembre. »

« Donc si mon compte est exact, vous étiez ensemble depuis trois mois quand vous êtes tombée enceinte, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui. »

Le procureur fronça les sourcils et Hermione eut l'impression qu'il la toisait, cherchant à l'impressionner comme un professeur face à un élève de première année pris en faute.

« Vous n'aviez que 17 ans à l'époque et vous étiez dans votre sixième année à Poudlard, donc il vous restait encore un an à faire après cette année là. Vous étiez de plus une excellente élève si mes sources sont exactes. Cependant lorsque vous êtes tombée enceinte de votre petit ami, avec qui vous sortiez depuis seulement trois mois et qui auparavant était votre pire ennemi selon vos propres dires, vous avez décidé de garder l'enfant. C'est une décision surprenante, non ? »

« Oui, pour les autres certainement, mais en réalité ma décision a été assez rapide. Drago et moi étions ensemble. Bien sûr Drago avait été mon pire ennemi, mais il avait changé, et quand je me suis rendue compte de ma grossesse, j'ai souhaité garder cet enfant. Nous n'étions pas en couple depuis très longtemps, c'est vrai, mais nous nous connaissions depuis six ans. Je comprends que beaucoup de personnes aient pu être surprises, mais avec Drago j'étais sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix. Au départ nous pensions cacher cette grossesse jusqu'à la fin des examens et en parler ensuite au professeur Dumbledore, mais finalement ça s'est très vite découvert. Le professeur m'a assuré dès qu'il l'a su qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème pour continuer ma scolarité à Poudlard. Je n'ai jamais regretté cette décision. »

Un muscle tiqua sur la joue du procureur, qui reprit aussitôt la parole.

« Toutefois à cette époque vous ne vouliez pas être enceinte. Cette grossesse était au départ non désirée ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous preniez donc une potion contraceptive ou quelque chose de ce genre. »

« Je prenais une pilule moldue qui a un effet contraceptif. »

« L'efficacité de cette pilule est elle prouvée ? »

« Oui, elle fonctionne à 99. »

« Et pourtant vous êtes tombée enceinte. »

Hermione scruta le visage du sorcier, cherchant à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Pourquoi lui parlait il de sa grossesse, alors que le débat de cette court était centré sur la culpabilité ou non de Drago ?

« Oui. »

« Hum… C'est étrange… Mais peut être que quelqu'un vous a fait boire une potion de fertilité, auquel cas votre pilule n'aurait plus eu d'effet… Peut être même que c'est M. Malefoy lui-même qui vous l'a fait boire. Une femme enceinte, ça donne plus de mélodrame à l'histoire et ça oblige une certaine rapidité d'action, ce qui nous amène à une nouvelle question Mrs Malefoy : comment pouvez vous être encore en vie ? »

« Excusez-moi ? » Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton dur qui cachait une certaine satisfaction. « J'ai peur de mal comprendre la question. »

« Et bien nous avons eu la preuve de par la passé et encore de nos jours, que les mangemorts étaient des sorciers pour qui la vie n'avait que peu de valeur, surtout celle de leurs ennemis. Donc je me pose tout naturellement la question de savoir comment vous avez pu ne pas être tuée. Cela ne vous a jamais paru étrange ? »

« Je vous avouerais que je ne me suis jamais posée cette question et cela pour la bonne raison que j'ai failli mourir. Les mangemorts m'ont enlevé et ensuite m'ont séquestré dans une cave où ils venaient s'amuser à me lancer des sorts. Je ne pense pas que leur but était de me voir mourir ou de me voir vivre, j'étais là et ils pouvaient s'amuser. Peut être que quand ils en auraient eu marre de moi, ou bien quand je n'aurais plus été capable de crier assez fort ils m'auraient tué, ou peut être serais-je morte à la longue, mais je ne pense pas que ma mort était une chose à laquelle ils avaient réfléchi, car comme vous l'avez dit, ils ne portaient que peu d'intérêt à ma vie. »

Hermione dut détourner les yeux après sa tirade car sa vue s'embrouillait et elle serra les dents pour retenir au maximum les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

« Et pourtant vous n'êtes pas morte. Vous, Mrs Malefoy, ainsi que M. Malefoy et votre fille êtes en vie. En réalité Mrs Malefoy, j'en viens à me demander si vous n'avez pas aidé volontairement votre mari, car après tout vous nous avez dit que votre pilule contraceptive est fiable… Ou bien peut être a-t-il usé sur vous de la potion de fertilité auquel cas vous vous êtes retrouvée enceinte. Une si bonne élève enceinte à 17 ans, c'était une situation toute nouvelle pour vous et votre seul soutient était Mr Malefoy. Vous avez toute confiance en lui et il est le père de votre enfant, vous avez peur car la dernière bataille contre Voldemort aura certainement bientôt lieu, mais Mr Malefoy vous dit de lui faire confiance, que vous vous en sortirez ensemble et il vous propose ce plan pour vous sauvez tous les trois… »

« Vous êtes abject ! » Eructa Hermione alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. « Mes parents sont des moldus et Harry est un de mes meilleurs amis ! J'ai failli mourir ce jour là et Draco et ma fille aussi ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir d'enfant après ce qu'il s'est passé ! Jamais, jamais je n'aurais pu faire une chose pareille ! »

Le procureur inspira et la regarda un instant comme si il avait pitié d'elle. Il secoua la tête d'un signe de dénégation et avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa place dit :

« Et pourtant vous n'êtes pas morte, Mrs Malefoy. »

Hermione sortit avec les autres, après un dernier regard vers Drago qui lui aussi quittait le tribunal pour retourner à Azkaban. Une fois dehors, la jeune femme inspira l'air frais. Elle frissonna et Ginny lui passa sa veste sur les épaules sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Hermione était choquée et ses amis accusaient également le coup.

Drago était accusé d'avoir mis volontairement Hermione enceinte et d'avoir organisé l'enlèvement à Pré-au-Lard et cela dans le but d'amener Harry Potter à Voldemort pour déclancher le dernier affrontement. Quelques soupçons planaient même sur Hermione, quant à sa participation volontaire ou non, mais il était clair que si elle n'était pas aujourd'hui sur le banc des accusés, c'était grâce à ses origines et aussi surtout la très grande amitié bien connue entre la jeune femme et le Survivant.

Les mots qu'avaient dit Drago peu avant qu'ils quittent la France ressurgirent dans la mémoire d'Hermione, « Nos dirigeants, notre société toute entière est vraiment gangrenée par une majorité de fou furieux ! Voldemort n'est plus là, et cette même majorité qui jamais n'aurait eu le courage d'affronter même un seul mangemort, vient tout à coup nous donner des leçons de morale et de bonne conduite… ». Tout ceux qui n'avaient pas osé bouger à l'époque, se drapaient maintenant dans leur blancheur immaculée. Mais que croyaient-ils ? Que le Bien était toujours reconnaissable ? Que si Voldemort était tombé, c'était parce qu'il était l'incarnation du Mal ? Que tout cela était juste ? Rien ne l'était. Parfois elle sentait Drago se réveillé dans la nuit. Elle savait qu'il se levait pour aller vomir dans la salle de bain et elle en connaissait les raisons. Elle savait aussi pourquoi il se nettoyait souvent les mains et pourquoi parfois Harry et lui parlaient seul à seul. Son mari n'était pas un mangemort, il partageait les mêmes principes qu'elle. Il était un bon père et il était un meurtrier tout comme son meilleur ami. Comment pouvait on affirmer avec force qu'il existait une frontière infranchissable entre les notions de Bien et de Mal ? Comment tous ces gens pouvaient ils imaginer un monde avec seulement deux couleurs ? Allait-elle pouvoir de nouveau serrer son mari dans ses bras ?

Ron posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. Elle se tourna vers lui pour lui sourire. C'était plus un réflexe qu'un vrai sourire, mais il le savait.

Deux mois plus tard, Ron aurait ce même geste et Hermione viendrait contre lui pour pleurer. Drago aurait été reconnu coupable des chefs d'accusation qui pesaient contre lui et serait condamné à la prison d'Azkaban à vie, sans permission de visite.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

… Pas glop… Bon, à la semaine prochaine pour voir ce qu'il va advenir de tout ça… !


	6. Chapter 6

Mlle black : si ?

Valalyeste : nonononon pas de rapprochement douteux de rouquin, don't worry !!! (SURTOUT PAS CA !)… héhé, ouais les avocats, tous des requins… (enfin sauf mes poteaux qui sont en droit bien sûr ! )

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

En ce lieu, toute tentative de repos était inutile. Le sommeil de Drago comme ceux des autres détenus étaient agités et cela pas par des cauchemars, mais plutôt par des images du passé qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Toutes ces choses qu'il avait enfoui, les croyant disparues à jamais. Certains anciens détenus ne semblaient même plus différencier le sommeil de la réalité et gémissaient de jour comme de nuit. Les pleurs, ainsi que les cris étaient devenus habituels pour le jeune sorcier. Habituels car il les entendait en permanence, et pourtant la souffrance qui en ressortait l'atteignait chaque jour un peu plus.

En réalité les barrières les plus efficaces à Azkaban n'étaient pas celles de pierre, mais celles de l'esprit. Où trouver la volonté de s'échapper, lorsque toute la journée et la nuit on sentait que tout espoir était vain ? Pourquoi tenter de fuir cet endroit alors que les seuls souvenirs que l'on avait de l'extérieur n'étaient que souffrance ? Mieux valait rester ici, à l'abri des autres, à l'abri du monde qui était à l'origine de ses souffrances.

L'image passait et repassait dans son esprit sans qu'il puisse la chasser, irrémédiablement attirée par cette souffrance, cette tristesse qu'elle créait en lui. Il voulait l'aider, mais il voyait bien qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Hermione, inconsciente, baignant dans son propre sang ne pouvait plus être aidée. C'était une image de son passé, et bien qu'il s'en rende compte, elle ne l'en faisait pas moins souffrir. Elle avait failli mourir et c'était de sa faute. Les relation entre Hermione et ses parents, bien que meilleure qu'auparavant n'étaient plus les même depuis ce qui c'était passé. En réalité qu'avait il fait pour elle qui ait embelli sa vie ? Qu'avait il fait dans sa vie dont il puisse être vraiment fier ? Sa fille ?

Cette pensée fut comme une étincelle d'espoir, de joie, une pensée sur laquelle les créatures glissantes ne semblaient pas avoir prise. Il tenta de se rattacher à l'image de cette petite tête blonde autant qu'il pu… Elle avait certainement été une des plus grande joie de sa vie et de celle d'Hermione, ça il en était sûr. Cependant… cependant Hermione ne pourrait dorénavant plus avoir d'enfant. Il savait à quel point cela lui pesait de ne plus pouvoir porter d'enfant, et pourtant elle n'y faisait jamais mention. Elle disait que leur fille lui suffisait et pourtant était ce vrai ? Lui mentait elle ? Cachait elle sa tristesse derrière ce sourire qu'elle lui adressait ? Combien de temps pourrait-elle de rester auprès de l'homme qui lui avait retiré à jamais la possibilité de porter un enfant dans ses entrailles ? Qui avait failli la faire mourir, elle, sa fille et ses plus chers amis ? Combien de temps leur couple pourrait continuer à vivre en reposant sur cette souffrance ? Combien de temps encore pourrait-elle lui sourire ?… Elle le quitterait. Maintenant qu'il était à Azkaban, il n'y avait rien de plus facile, et d'ailleurs qui lui en aurait voulu ? Sa femme le quitterait donc, emmenant avec elle leur fille. Quand il ressortirait d'ici, si jamais il ressortait, plus jamais elles ne voudraient revoir l'homme qu'il serait devenu.

Il voyait sa fille devenue adulte au bras d'un jeune homme à l'air respectable, et cela aussi clairement que si ça avait été la réalité. Il se voyait affreux, vieilli par les années passées à Azkaban, malade peut être même. Pouvait-il vraiment approcher cette jeune fille dans cet état ? Il l'effrayerait. Elle ne le reconnaîtrait pas. Mieux vaudrait rester une ombre. D'ailleurs jamais il n'aurait fait un bon père, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Lucius Malefoy n'avait jamais agit comme un père aimant, et toujours Drago avait enduré les remarques et le silence… Cette lâcheté qui le caractérisait au plus profond de lui-même, lui apparaissait encore plus alors que des souvenirs lui revenaient. Sa mère qui pleuraient, son père le regard glacial qui lui ordonnait de quitter la pièce, ses sanglots étouffées de sa mère qui étaient soudain si forts qu'il n'entendait plus que ça, sourd aux propres bruits de ses pas. Jamais son père n'avait usé de violence physique contre sa mère et pourtant il avait réussi à franchir par des simples mots le degré de la violence physique, brisant cette femme autrefois forte, annihilant ses espoirs et l'asservissant à sa toute puissance.

Peut être serait il devenu comme lui, identique à cet homme qui le répugnait, transformant à jamais Hermione comme son père l'avait fait avec sa mère, changeant cette belle femme gracieuse et drôle au petit rire cristallin en cet être fragile et maladif. Cette fragilité physique avait d'ailleurs toujours été un des principaux reproches de Lucius, car elle l'avait transmis à Drago. Enfant, il avait été souvent souffrant, accentuant encore un peu plus le mépris que son père ressentait pour lui.

En réalité c'était une bonne chose qu'il se soit rendu compte de tout cela avant de faire souffrir Hermione et Déborah. Mieux valait qu'il reste à Azkaban, seul endroit où un personnage aussi répugnant que lui pouvait rester. Il méritait d'être ici et jamais ne devait en sortir pour le bien de celles qu'il aimait.

center /center 

Hermione franchit les lourdes portes de la prison suivie de ses deux amis. Elle ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter cette horreur seule. Le représentant du ministère les attendait et serra froidement la main aux trois sorciers.

« Vous devez être Mrs Malefoy ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Le sorcier n'était pas à l'aise, il frottait ses paumes avec l'air pressé de quelqu'un qui souhaite vite en finir. Après un long silence pendant lequel il chercha quelque chose à dire –il avait quand même devant lui le fameux trio : Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Malefoy. Il abandonna et leur demanda de le suivre. Un détraqueur s'approcha d'eux et l'employé du ministère parla avec lui.

Hermione vit que les mains d'Harry tremblaient. Il lui avait assuré avant de partir que ces créatures n'avaient plus autant d'effet sur lui que par le passé, mais apparemment il lui fallait quand même user d'une grande volonté pour supporter la présence des détraqueurs. Ron aussi remarqua le problème et après un échange de regards avec Hermione, décida de ne rien dire. Harry avait décidé de venir, rien ne le ferait changer d'avis maintenant.

Le détraqueur se mit à avancer et ils le suivirent. Ils traversèrent une cour, puis pénétrèrent dans un bâtiment. La porte qu'ils franchirent était vieille et rouillée, d'ailleurs tout ici semblait vieux. Pas seulement ancien, comme on pourrait le penser, juste vieux, inchangé et immobile depuis des années. C'est surtout ce qui frappa Hermione, cette immobilité. C'était un lieu sans vie. Quand elle osait jeter un coup d'œil dans les cellules, c'était pour voir des formes prostrées. Aucun oiseau ne vivait sur cette île, aucun rat, seulement des insectes noirs avec de grosses carapaces luisantes… Ainsi que les détraqueurs et les détenus, même si « vivre » n'était pas vraiment le mot approprié.

Enfin, le détraqueur s'arrêta. Il avança lentement son bras vers la porte faite de barreaux et tous détournèrent la tête, ne voulant pas voir la main putride hors de sa manche.

« Bien, merci. Nous nous en sortirons. » Dit le fonctionnaire en direction de la créature qui repartit sans un mot. Quand il eut disparu, le sorcier se tourna vers Hermione avec ce qui ressemblait à un sourire.

« Vous y voici, Mrs Malefoy. »

Harry et Ron regardèrent leur amie. Aucun des trois n'avaient osé porter leur regard vers l'intérieur de la cellule et finalement elle fut la première à le faire. Elle ne sentait plus du tout la boule qui lui avait pesé sur l'estomac depuis une heure, en fait elle ne sentait plus rien. Une volonté supérieure l'empêchait certainement de tomber, car elle ne savait pas comment elle tenait encore debout. Sauf que ce n'était pas une volonté supérieure, c'était Ron qui la voyant flancher l'avait rattrapé.

« Madame… » Dit l'employé en esquissant un geste vers elle.

Elle retrouva ses forces et s'avança vers la cellule, posant la main sur un des barreaux. Ron se tourna vers le sorcier.

« Partez. »

L'homme resta quelques secondes interdit avant de s'exécuter.

Hermione n'avait rien entendu, complètement absorbée par son angoissante contemplation. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'était attendue. Peut être avait elle espérée qu'il ne ressemblerait pas aux autres. Lui n'avait rien fait pour mériter d'être là et puis il ne pouvait pas être comme les autres, lui elle le connaissait, il ne pouvait pas leur ressembler.

« Draco ? » Appela-t-elle pour en avoir le cœur net. La silhouette sombre frémit. C'était bien lui. Alors, comme un automate, Hermione se mit à marcher. Ron et Harry la suivirent avec un peu de distance. Elle s'approcha de la forme en partie enroulée dans un drap. Oui, c'était bien lui. Ces cheveux si blonds qu'ils en paraissaient presques blancs… Elle ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main pour les caresser.

Drago, plongé dans une semi réalité, sentit une main dans ses cheveux. Il tourna la tête et entrouvrit les yeux. Hermione était penchée sur lui, cette main était la sienne. Envahi par l'horreur, il repoussa violement la main et s'éloigna en rampant à l'opposé de la cellule pourtant exigu. Figée par cette réaction, Hermione mit quelques secondes avant de retrouver ses esprits.

« Draco, c'est moi… Hermione… Draco ? »

Encore ces rêves. Il ne se ferait pas prendre, il était presque habitué maintenant et ne se ferait plus avoir par ces chimères. Si encore une fois il tombait dans le piège, encore une fois il la verrait lui rire au nez et le quitter. Il ne pourrait certainement pas le supporter encore. Il fallait ignorer sa présence, elle n'était pas réelle, rien n'était réel. Tout était gris autour de lui et pour toujours cela serait ainsi, pour toujours il serait seul et un jour il pourrait enfin mourir.

Elle continua de l'appeler sans succès. Il n'écoutait plus, perdu dans son univers onirique ou plus rien autour de lui n'existait. Harry et Ron se décidèrent à s'approcher d'Hermione.

« Il faut qu'on le ramène Mione. »

Elle acquiesça sans les regarder et s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Harry s'approcha de Drago et le saisit par le bras. Brusquement, le serpentard se mit à se débattre avec violence et Ron vint aider de son ami. Drago agissait avec l'énergie du désespoir, comme un condamné à mort qui se rebelle au moment de monter sur l'échafaud, il tordait ses bras donnait des coups de pied et mordait pour leur faire lâcher prise. Une terreur indescriptible se lisait dans son regard, car ce n'était pas Harry et Ron qu'il voyait, mais des créatures difformes aux visages ravagés. Hermione se mit à pleurer silencieusement et sortit de la cellule. Peu de temps après, Ron et Harry apparurent soutenant Drago entre eux. Toute cette énergie dépensée lui avait fait perdre connaissance. Ne bougeant pas de la journée et mangeant à peine, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit si vite à bout de forces.

Harry referma la porte de la voiture et alla rejoindre Hermione qui discutait avec l'homme du ministère, pendant que Ron se mettait au volant.

« …et bien je ne sais pas vraiment. Vous savez d'habitude ce n'est pas moi qui vient ici lors des libérations, c'est mon collègue. »

Hermione le toisa froidement.

« C'est la première fois que vous vous occupez d'une libération ? »

« C'est-à-dire que normalement c'est mon collègue qui… »

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? Cette affaire dure depuis plus d'un an, et mon mari est resté enfermé depuis tout ce temps ! Il a été innocenté après des mois d'acharnements, cette histoire n'a été qu'une vaste foutaise depuis son commencement ! Et maintenant, alors que nous en arrivons enfin au bout, je trouve mon mari dans un état à peine nommable et je suis accompagnée d'un représentant du ministère qui n'a « _pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation _» parce que normalement c'est « _son collègue qui se charge de ça _», bref un incapable absolument inutile qui aurait mieux fait de rester derrière son bureau que de venir ! Laissez moi vous dire que c'est une honte ! Tout… Tout ça est honteux ! » Cracha-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Mais enfin madame, je… » Balbutia le sorcier complètement désemparé. Harry ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de répondre.

« Viens Mione, on rentre maintenant. »

Il passa son bras autour de son amie et l'emmena vers la voiture.

Draco ne reprit pas connaissance. Harry et Ron l'installèrent dans son lit et Ginny les rejoignit pour vérifier rapidement son état. Quand ils redescendirent, ils rejoignirent Hermione qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table, des cafés noirs bien chaud devant eux.

« Alors ? » Demanda Hermione en direction de son amie médicomage.

« Il est très affaibli, je ne te l'apprends pas. Il faut qu'il reprenne des forces et maintenant qu'il est sorti, il va pouvoir le faire. Cependant je ne peux pas vraiment te dire comment ça va se passer. Je n'ai jamais soigné quelqu'un dans sa situation. »

« Nous aurions dû l'emmener Square Grimmaurd, là au moins tu n'aurais pas été seule pour le soigner. »

« Je ne peux pas continuer à abuser de ton hospitalité Harry. Il est temps pour moi et Debby de revenir au manoir. Et puis il connaît cet endroit, c'est chez lui, ça l'aidera sûrement à retrouver ses repères. » Dit Hermione avec plus d'espoir dans les mots que dans la voix.

« Je resterai ici. Il te faudra quelqu'un pour t'aider et puis il ne faut pas oublier Debby, parfois tu devras le laisser pour aller la voir. »

« De toute façon nous restons tous. » Trancha Ron.

Hermione voulu protester, mais il reprit.

« Mione, tu as vu sa réaction aujourd'hui. Tout n'est pas aussi simple que tu veux bien le prétendre. Nous resterons ici pour t'aider, il n'y a pas d'alternative. »

Une heure plus tard, Mrs Malefoy arrivait avec Déborah. Depuis que Drago avait été reconnu coupable, Hermione faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sortir son mari d'Azkaban. Cela lui prenait énormément de temps, elle avait rencontré moult personnes concernant cette affaire pour former un dossier suffisant pour obliger un juge à revoir la décision du tribunal, et entre tout ce temps passé à faire libérer son mari et celui qu'elle passait à son travail, il ne lui en restait plus assez pour s'occuper de sa fille. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir ainsi délaissée, mais elle aurait le temps de se rattraper quand leur famille serait réunie. Mrs Malefoy s'était aussitôt proposée à Hermione pour garder Debby et qui avait donc vécu chez sa grand-mère, alors que sa mère avait été invitée à venir vivre au square Grimmaurd chez Harry et Ginny, le manoir étant complètement excentré de Londres. Hermione passait cependant les week-end chez Mrs Malefoy pour voir sa fille et laisser à ses deux amis leur intimité.

« Maman ! »

Une voix claire s'éleva et Hermione attrapa vivement la petite furie blonde qui fonçait droit vers elle. La petite gratifia sa mère d'un baiser sonore sur la joue. Hermione salua Mrs Malefoy puis reposa Déborah à terre.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Ca reste difficile à dire, il faut qu'il reprenne des forces. »

« Papa est revenu ? » Demanda la petite fille en levant vers les adultes les yeux bleus qu'elle avait hérités de son père.

« Oui ma poupée, mais Papa est malade. Tu ne peux pas encore aller le voir parce qu'il faut qu'il guérisse et se repose, donc il ne faudra pas faire trop de bruit. Ron, Harry et Ginny vont rester ici pendant quelques temps, tu seras bien sage, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

La petite sortit de la pièce et Hermione l'entendit monter l'escalier pour aller dans sa chambre.

« Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle essaye d'aller le voir ? Après tout ça fait longtemps qu'elle l'a vu. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle ira. Elle sait qu'il est malade. »

Hermione avait espéré que Drago reprendrait vite des forces, elle pensait qu'il la reconnaîtrait et qu'elle pourrait le prendre contre elle pour le consoler, elle avait imaginé qu'il reviendrait lentement mais sûrement à la vie, mais cela était faux. Quand il se réveilla dans son lit le lendemain, il hurla et Harry le trouva à terre au pied du lit. A force de persévérance, il accepta de rester dans son lit, mais refusa tout net d'avaler quoique ce soit. Il n'avait pas l'air de reconnaître ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Ginny, mais quand Hermione apparut par la suite, il cria à nouveau, se jetant à terre pour se cacher derrière le lit, tremblant et pleurant. Ce fut Ginny qui fit sortir son amie de la pièce, laissant les deux gryffondors s'occuper du serpentard.

« Je vais appeler un de mes collègues. » Dit Ginny quand Harry et Ron redescendirent. Hermione hocha la tête et dans l'après-midi, un médicomage arriva. Il resta une bonne demi-heure avec Drago et quand il sortit, alla parler avec Hermione et les autres.

« Je vais être direct, je ne pense pas que le garder ici soit une bonne solution. Ce n'est pas sa faiblesse physique qui m'inquiète, mais sa faiblesse psychologique. Les détraqueurs peuvent avoir des effets désastreux sur certaines personnes. Combien de temps est-il resté à Azkaban ? »

« Dix mois. » Répondit Hermione.

« Vous savez, son cas n'a rien d'exceptionnel. La plupart des détenus sont dans son cas. Les détraqueurs agissent en permanence et ils sont tellement nombreux, que petit à petit le détenu se renferme sur lui-même, piégé dans ses mauvais souvenirs… Cependant votre mari ne se mutile pas, ce qui est bon signe. Il faut maintenant l'obliger à manger pour qu'il reprenne des forces et je pense qu'en suivant une thérapie à Ste Mangouste, il pourrait… »

« Je ne veux pas l'envoyer là-bas. »

Harry jeta un regard vers son amie. Elle était pâle et avait visiblement peur pour Drago, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus le voir s'en aller. En comptant le procès, ça faisait un an que Drago n'était pas revenu au manoir, elle ne voulait pas le laisser à nouveau partir.

Le médicomage partit et Ginny s'approcha d'Hermione qui allait quitter la pièce, certainement pour lui demander de réfléchir à sa décision, mais Harry la retint par le bras. Elle allait protester, mais il se rapprocha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Ne fais pas ça. » Dit il.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Laisse la. Si ça ne marche pas, elle aura au moins essayé. »

De son côté, Ron se gratta la nuque et soupira.

« J'espère qu'il va vite se remettre, parce qu'Hermione va craquer sinon. »

Le soir venu, tous les trois montèrent pour faire manger Drago… en vain. Quoiqu'ils essaient, il leur était impossible de lui faire accepter la nourriture qu'ils lui présentaient. Ils auraient pu utiliser un sortilège pour l'immobiliser, mais aucun ne voulu proposer cette solution. Finalement, ils abandonnèrent et mirent Hermione au courant de leur échec.

« Il va avoir faim… Demain matin il faudra réessayer, il acceptera. » Dit-elle, alors que de son côté Mrs Malefoy hochait gravement la tête.

La nuit, Draco fit des cauchemars. Ce fut Harry qui l'entendit alors qu'il allait se coucher, et avec Ginny ils décidèrent de le veiller à tour de rôle sans mettre les autres au courant. Drago parlait dans son sommeil, pas de façon intelligible, mais Harry reconnu quand même le nom de son amie à plusieurs reprises. Le blond ne pouvait pas supporter la présence d'Hermione quand il était réveillé, mais dans ses cauchemars, c'était elle qu'il appelait. Que pouvait-il se passer dans la tête du serpentard ? Serait-il lui-même dans cet état après tout ce tems à Azkaban ? Harry soupira et se passa la main sur le visage. Pourquoi restait-il là à le veiller ? Si il se réveillait, la présence d'Harry lui ferait encore plus peur…

Le lendemain matin, Drago refusa encore de manger. Mrs Malefoy voulu essayer, mais quand elle se montra à lui il eut à nouveau une crise. Il passa une nouvelle journée sans manger ni bouger de son lit. Hermione remarqua dans la journée qu'Harry et Ginny étaient particulièrement fatigués. Lorsqu'elle en parla aux deux intéressés, elle comprit à leurs regards fuyant que son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé et que cela avait un rapport avec Drago. Ginny finit par tout lui expliquer, espérant ainsi lui faire changer d'avis concernant Ste Mangouste.

Les monstres qui passaient le voir dans le lieu sordide où il se trouvait rappelaient vaguement quelques choses à Drago… Il reconnaissait certaines formes sans pour autant comprendre. C'était difficile à dire, les visages de ces créatures étaient recouvertes de croûtes et de plaies suintantes. Les cris qu'elles poussaient lorsqu'elles venaient le voir, n'avaient en tout cas rien d'humain. Le son était à la fois strident et rauque. Drago n'en pouvait plus, il voulait partir, quitter cet endroit de tortures, mais il n'en avait pas la force. En aucun cas il ne voulait toucher à la nourriture qu'on essayait de lui faire avaler, surtout si celle-ci venait de si immondes créatures. Qui pouvait savoir ce qu'elles voulaient lui faire manger ?

Peut être que si il était patient encore quelques jours, il pourrait enfin mourir et trouver le repos ? Il ne souffrirait pas, il s'endormirait et cette fois-ci enfin il n'aurait plus d'horribles cauchemars. Ce serait la fin, voilà tout.

Le temps était son allié, car il le rapprochait toujours plus de la fin, et patiemment, Drago attendait.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

A la semaine prochaine ! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Salut à tous !

Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait une fausse joie, mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre, c'est juste une note qui sera remplacée par un vrai chapitre quand celui-ci sera sur les rails.

Cette note est donc une note d'excuse pour mettre tellement de temps à mettre la suite. La vérité est que j'aimerais vous la mettre, mais que j'ai un trou de trois chapitres qui ne sont pas écrits et que je n'ai (à vrai dire) même pas pu commencer. Entre la fac (…les exams, les horaires merdiques), ma vie sociale (même si elle a été pas mal ralentie cette année), mon autre fic qui me prend toute mon énergie, je n'ai vraiment pas pu écrire le suite des « Chants… », mais je ne perds pas espoir d'écrire ces trois chapitres manquant, car une fois qu'ils seront écrits, ça ne posera plus de problème car au-delà de ces fameux trois chapitres, la suite est écrite. Bref, ne perdez pas espoir, ça arrivera ! Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais même m'octroyer du temps spécialement pour ça pendant mes vacances.

Encore désolée de vous avoir fait une fausse joie avec cette note, je vous promet de remonter bientôt dans votre estime !

Ring


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny regardait par l'entrebâillement de la porte et ce qu'elle voyait la confortait un peu plus dans l'idée qu'il fallait agi

Je suis coupable.

Que ce soit dit, je ne me défile pas ! Je pourrais vous dire que c'est la flemme, l'oubli, les amis, les cours, les exams, le travail (bien plus prenant que ce que je pensais), mais en fait c'est tout en même temps.

Et dire que pour moi la pire chose à faire pour une écrivailleuse de fanfic est de ne pas poster de suite et de faire poireauter ses lecteurs. C'est vraiment la honte. Mais cette fois, je me plais à croire que ce sera différent, que ma vie sera plus organisée, que je trouverais le temps de faire ce que j'aimerais faire de ma vie…. Bref : que je posterais en temps et en heure.

Vous qui me lisez, pardonnez-moi, je vous promets à l'avenir un peu plus d'efficacité.

_J'ai eu un petit crash d'ordi pendant lequel j'ai perdu définitivement les chapitres qui étaient en construction, mais ceux qui ont lu mon autre fanfic« _puisqu'il le faut_ » doivent le savoir parce que j'en avais parlé à ce moment là. En tout cas j'ai du tout réécrire, et du coup cette fic est moins longue que prévu (mais tout y est c'est l'essentiel !). Il reste donc deux chapitres après celui-ci. Bonne lecture !_

(J'en profite pour saluer tout particulièrement Gwad-A-ffrica, Angiecali et Charlène qui ont fait que j'ai finalement enfin publié ce chapitre. Un grand merci à vous !)

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Ginny regardait par l'entrebâillement de la porte et ce qu'elle voyait la confortait un encore plus dans l'idée qu'il fallait agir. C'était prévu pour ce soir. Il n'était plus question d'attendre plus longtemps. A 20h, un médicomage viendrait et avec l'aide d'Harry et Ron, ils persuaderaient Hermione de le laisser emporté Drago à Ste Mangouste. Ca allait être dur pour elle comme pour eux, mais il fallait le faire. Ginny soupira et referma la porte avant de descendre dans la cuisine où Hermione préparait le dîner. C'était leur amie et elle ne se doutait de rien. Ginny avait l'impression de la trahir, d'agir contre elle, mais si en réalité tout ce plan avait été élaboré pour l'aider. Depuis que Draco était revenu au manoir, Hermione avait perdu sa force. Pendant tout ce combat qu'elle avait mené pour faire blanchir son mari Hermione Malefoy avait tenu face à tous ses détracteurs, gardant la tête haute de bout en bout. Ca avait été si dur pourtant ! Hermione avait une fille encore petite et qui avait besoin d'elle, elle avait un métier prenant, et malgré cela elle avait réussi et ramené son mari chez eux. Maintenant qu'elle avait réussi, elle s'effondrait, car elle s'apercevait que malgré sa force et sa persévérance, elle avait sans doute perdu Draco.

Tous se mirent à table quand Hermione et Ginny sortirent de la cuisine. Ron ne mangea presque rien, et Ginny rencontra à plusieurs reprises le regard d'Harry, qui visiblement commençait à douter de leur idée, mais la jeune femme ne montra pas un seul signe de faiblesse, ou du moins essaya-t-elle… Enfin, alors qu'ils débarrassaient, on sonna à la porte. Ce fut Hermione qui alla ouvrir, suivie de près par ses amis qui s'en allèrent poser bien vite ce qu'ils avaient dans les mains.

La jeune femme resta interdite en découvrant un homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche avec un insigne de médicomage. Son teint était soudain devenu livide, car elle avait compris pourquoi le sorcier était là devant elle et elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire à lui. Pas maintenant. C'était si dur que ce soir elle ne savait pas si elle aurait la force de résister.

« Bonsoir Mrs Malefoy. » Dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête pour la saluer.

« Bonsoir. »

Hermione le fit entrer. Tous se dirigèrent vers le salon, Harry, Ginny et Ron prêtant bien attention à rester derrière leur amie. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient pris la bonne décision, mais se sentaient malgré tout coupables. Hermione sentait la peur et ses forces qui vacillaient. Elle pris une inspiration profonde avant d'entrer dans le salon. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle maîtrise ses mouvements.

« Mrs Malefoy, on m'a parlé de vos problèmes actuels et j'en ai moi-même discuté avec mon collègue qui avait vu votre mari peu après son arrivée d'Azkaban. Je pense qu'il serait bon de me confier votre mari. A Ste Mangouste nous pourrons le traiter et le soigner. »

Hermione resta silencieuse, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Allait-elle devoir une nouvelle fois le voir partir ? Est-ce que tout ce qu'elle redoutait allait vraiment encore se produire ? Après tous ses efforts, on allait lui reprendre Draco ? Doucement, elle se dirigea vers le fauteuil le plus proche. Ron s'approcha vivement d'elle pour l'aider à s'asseoir car elle semblait sur le point de tomber, mais elle le repoussa d'un geste du bras.

« Hermione… » Souffla Harry.

« Non, tais toi Harry. » Ces mots firent l'effet d'une gifle au jeune homme. Le ton d'Hermione était sec et tranchant, jamais elle ne lui avait parlé ainsi.

« C'était notre idée à tous les trois, il n'est pas le seul responsable. » Tenta courageusement Ginny, rencontrant aussitôt le regard perçant de son amie. Elle dû détourner les yeux.

« Je le sais bien, mais ça ne vous concerne pas. Si vous ne vouliez plus m'aider, vous auriez dû me le dire et partir. »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on pourrait te laisser tomber ? Tu es notre amie, on sera toujours là pour toi. » Dit gravement Harry. Hermione soupira avec une pointe de mépris qui n'échappa à personne.

« Même si tu es mon ami, ça ne t'oblige pas à rester là. Vous pouvez tous partir, je trouverais une solution. Je peux y arriver.» Elle les regarda tour à tour. « Et bien, allez y. Rentrez chez vous, je ne vous retiens pas. »

« …Mais tu vas envoyer Drago à Ste Mangouste, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Ginny, complètement désarçonnée par la réaction d'Hermione.

« Non, il va rester ici et… »

« Mais comment vas-tu t'occuper de lui seule ? » La coupa Ginny. « Tu ne peux même pas l'approcher voyons ! »

« Je vais engager quelqu'un, une infirmière. »

« Enfin Hermione, tu vois bien que ça ne mène à rien ! » Reprit la petite rousse.

« Partez. »

« Hermione ! » S'écria Ginny en s'avançant vers son amie. Harry lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir.

« Et si c'était Harry ? Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais le laisser partir sans t'être battue avant ? » Demanda Hermione avec un sourire gonflé d'ironie et d'amertume, qui ressemblait bien plus à une grimace de douleur. « Tu crois vraiment que ça m'est facile de le voir dans cet état ? De voir son visage déformé par la peur quand il me voit ; de comprendre qu'il ne me reconnaît pas ? J'ai l'impression d'être paralysée. La douleur que je ressens chaque jour est indescriptible, je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans lui. Tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent n'avait qu'un seul but : le ramener ici, auprès de moi et Déborah. Ca fait si longtemps que je l'attends et il est enfin là !... Mais en fait ce n'est pas lui. On me l'a volé. Comment pourrait-il jamais aller mieux alors qu'il ne me reconnaît même pas ! »

« … Mais il te reconnaît Mione. » Dit Harry d'une voix posée. Hermione essuya presque rageusement les larmes qui avaient coulés. « C'est quand il te voit qu'il a ses plus violentes crises, il te reconnaît. »

Un petit rire ironique presque englouti par un sanglot étouffé secoua Hermione l'espace d'une seconde. Elle stoppa ses larmes, recomposa un visage vierge de toute émotion, et se tourna vers Harry. Froide et distante, comme elle l'était devenu de plus en plus ces jours-ci.

« Formidable Harry. Je crois que j'avais oublié de me réjouir de ce détail. »

« C'est bien plus important que vous ne semblez le penser, Mrs Malefoy. » Dit alors le médicomage. « La véritable action des détraqueurs reste un mystère pour les chercheurs sorciers. Nous savons juste qu'ils aspirent les sentiments ou souvenirs de bonheur et s'en nourrissent. Lorsque cela se produit sur quelqu'un, cette personne se sent dépossédée de ces émotions qui lui procurent du bien-être. Ce qui a été volé ne laisse derrière qu'un vide qui n'exprime plus rien. Plus de joie, de rires, plus rien. Le néant. Votre mari, lorsqu'il vous voit, raccroche votre image à des souvenirs liés à vous. Des souvenirs heureux qui, il le sait, lui seront retirés, ne laissant plus que les souvenirs tristes. La prison de l'esprit est la chose la plus dure à briser, et c'est ce que doit faire votre mari. Il doit réaccepter ses sentiments, et même ses émotions, sans les craindre ou les rejeter. »

« Avez-vous déjà soigné quelqu'un dans la même situation que mon mari ? » Demanda Hermione d'un ton grave.

« Jamais je n'ai soigné quelqu'un ayant passé autant de temps à Azkaban. Les personnes que je soigne n'y passent généralement qu'un court laps de temps. Comprenez moi bien, dans cette prison on n'y reste très peu de temps, ou bien on y reste jusqu'au bout. Votre mari est une exception. »

« Alors comment pouvez-vous affirmer que vous allez le soigner ? »

« J'ai étudié les mécanismes psychologiques que font subir les détraqueurs. Je connais leur effet mieux que quiconque. Dans ce domaine je peux me targuer d'être le meilleur, et je veux vous aider. Comme tout le monde j'ai entendu parler de votre mariage avec ce monsieur Malefoy, ainsi que des accusations qui ont été faites à son encontre. Je trouve cette époque bien stupide Mrs Malefoy, et j'aimerais vous aider à retrouver votre mari. Je sais que je peux y parvenir. »

« Qui peut m'assurer qu'il ne sera en aucun cas le sujet d'une recherche ou d'une étude ? »

« Je peux vous assurer de ma sincérité. Croyez en mes capacités, c'est tout ce que je demande. »

« …Et… Combien de temps pensez-vous… »

« Je ne le sais pas madame. Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est la première fois que je rencontre un patient comme votre mari. »

Hermione semblait plongée dans ses pensées, puis posa son regard sur Harry, Ron et enfin Ginny. Ils avaient fait ça pour lui venir en aide. Ils pensaient donc que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Et puis soudain se fut trop, cette décision était trop dure, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer il lui fallait de l'air. Elle partit en silence vers la cuisine.

Drago… Elle avait tellement besoin de lui. Alors qu'elle pensait à lui, l'image qui s'imposa à elle n'était pas celle de l'homme malade qu'elle avait sorti d'Azkaban, mais celle du serpentard si sûr de lui et si beau qu'elle avait épousé. Fier, marchant la tête haute et balayant les gêneurs d'une remarque acerbe. Hermione sourit. En quelques instants, elle se sentit transportée dans ses souvenirs. Se souvenait-elle encore comment leur histoire avait commencé ? Après tout, il s'était passé tellement de choses depuis lors qu'il était normal d'avoir oublié… Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Hermione se souvenait parfaitement de leur premier baiser, de ces semaines qu'elle avait passées ensuite à fuir Draco, et enfin de leur explication. Elle se rappelait aussi comme il était étrange pour elle au début de leur relation, d'embrasser Draco et de se faire embrasser par lui. C'était grisant et nouveau... Puis elle s'était habituée. Etre aimée est un sentiment confortable, rassurant, auquel il est très facile de s'habituer. Et ensuite il y avait eu leur fille, leur toute petite fille blonde comme un ange. Une fille d'elle et de Draco. Avoir un enfant n'était pas seulement merveilleux, c'était aussi complètement stupéfiant. Cette petite chose qui était le fruit de leur amour, cet être tout neuf… Elle avait eu si peur quand elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte ! Pourtant malgré son jeune âge et ses parents, elle avait su qu'elle voulait ce bébé et l'avait eu. Hermione avait failli en mourir, Draco également, mais ils s'en étaient sortis tous les trois. Après ces heures sombres, elle avait logiquement pensé que dans sa vie elle ne connaîtrait plus que des joies, mais ça n'avait pas duré. Et maintenant… Maintenant elle se retrouvait dans sa cuisine à ressasser le passé pour y trouver la force de faire ce qui devait être fait.

Hermione sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna. C'était Harry. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle le devança.

« Va dire à ce médicomage que je suis d'accord. »

« Hermione… »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, mais elle ne put supporter son regard et se détourna.

« Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Il était inquiet pour son amie, mais il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et partit parler au médicomage. De la cuisine où elle se trouvait Hermione n'entendait que des bruits étouffés, mais c'était déjà trop. Les cris de Drago alors qu'on le sortait de sa chambre, les pas désordonnés dans l'escalier, dans l'entrée, puis plus rien. Elle se sentait sonnée. Ca avait été si rapide de le faire quitter la maison. Quelques minutes auparavant, ils étaient encore tous les deux sous le même toit.

Hermione s'appuya contre l'évier, essayant de retenir le flot de douleur qui montait. Elle prenait la bonne décision. C'est ce que son esprit lui martelait alors qu'en elle, elle sentait un grand vide se former, comme un trou béant à la place de son estomac. C'était la bonne décision.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

J'aurais peut être dû vous prévenir que ça allait être un peu triste…

Je posterai la semaine prochaine pendant le week-end, et cette fois vous pouvez en être sûrs. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Le ventre de Drago était plein

J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais pas à poster, mais finalement j'ai réussi !

Victoire, victoire !

Que dire avant que vous n'entamiez ce chapitre, mise à part que c'est l'avant dernier et qu'il n'est ni plus triste, ni plus joyeux que le précédent !

Bref, bonne lecture, et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. ;)

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o° °o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Le ventre de Drago était plein. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus été et ses organes se remettaient douloureusement au travail. Drago sentait qu'il allait vomir, mais fit de son mieux pour se retenir. Il savait trop bien ce qu'il se passerait si ça arrivait, et il ne voulait pas qu'on lui enfonce une nouvelle fois de la nourriture dans la gorge. Il détestait sentir les aliments être poussés jusqu'à son œsophage.

Tout son corps semblait changer, et Drago avait la douloureuse impression de revenir à la vie.

Les monstres qu'ils voyaient habituellement prenaient peu à peu forme humaine autour de lui. Depuis deux jours qu'il était là, il commençait à entrevoir des formes qu'il croyait disparue à jamais. Drago ne comprenait pas et ça lui était bien égal. Il avait cessé d'essayer de comprendre depuis longtemps. Un nouveau jour passa et il cru apercevoir des yeux bleus au beau milieu de l'immonde visage de la bête qui le retenait pour le faire manger. Puis le monstre partit et Drago oublia, se laissant doucement tomber dans le sommeil.

Quelque chose d'étrange, sur sa main, une sensation, un rappel, Drago se réveilla et se jeta au bas du lit en plaquant sa main contre lui et la repoussant aussitôt. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Un souvenir voulait refaire surface, non, son corps lui rappelait… Sa main… C'était… Quoi ?

La porte s'ouvrit, une forme hideuse apparut et se dirigea aussitôt vers lui, l'agrippa et… Encore ? Drago bondit en arrière, mais il était fermement maintenu par une poigne de fer. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Il avait peur, quelque chose se réveillait, sa peau… Sur sa peau, c'était… c'était… chaud.

Le jeune homme, comme vidé de ses forces, s'écroula, et l'infirmier le rattrapa pour le poser sur son lit. Le regard de Drago était fixe et quand l'infirmier eut fini de l'installer, il alla aussitôt prévenir un médicomage.

« Vous dites que vous l'avez touché et qu'après il est devenu comme ça ? » Questionna l'homme de sciences en auscultant son patient toujours amorphe.

« Oui, depuis il est comme ça. »

« Hmm, bien. Attrapez-moi le bras s'il vous plaît, Davis. »

L'infirmier se tourna vers le médicomage avec stupéfaction, avant de comprendre que ce dernier était sérieux. Il s'exécuta. Le médicomage porta son regard vers le lit ou son patient était recroquevillé. Une seconde plus tard, il se mit à sourire.

« Regardez Davis. Vous ne comprenez pas ? »

Davis jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme à l'air maladif, les trais tirés, dont le regard vide fixait toujours le vide.

« C'est la chaleur Davis. Mr Malefoy vient de redécouvrir la chaleur. Regardez, il s'est éloigné le plus possible des rayons de lumière qui frappe directement le lit. Il me semble en état de choc pour le moment, mais il devrait s'y habituer. Son état s'améliore, je suis très content de ses progrès. »

center°o°o°/center

La lettre que reçut Hermione ce matin la ne la surpris pas beaucoup. Depuis trois mois maintenant elle recevait chaque semaine une lettre du médicomage de Drago. Celui-ci lui faisait part des progrès, comme des séquelles dues à son incarcération à Azkaban. Quand elle ouvrit le cachet, elle ne s'attendait donc à peu de choses près à ce qu'elle allait lire. Les moulures en bois sombres du plafond représentant des chimères se mouvaient lentement pendant qu'elle lisait et relisait la lettre. Drago pouvait rentrer, elle allait enfin pouvoir aller le chercher. Depuis des mois elle attendait son retour, et maintenant c'était possible.

Elle relut plusieurs fois la lettre, essayant de se convaincre que tout ça n'était pas une illusion de plus. Le papier, le cachet de Sainte Mangouste, la signature du docteur, tout était vrai. Hermione soupira et son regard se porta sur le jardin.

Enfin.

center°o°o°/center

Il la regarda. La douleur qu'il ressentit à sa simple vue était insupportable. Quelque chose se brisa en lui. Comment croire ce visage, cette bouche, ses yeux, comment croire qu'il pourrait jamais retrouver tout ça, alors qu'il savait que tout cela lui était interdit ? Il voulut détourner les yeux, mais ses forces étaient anéanties. Plus aucune volonté n'était assez forte en lui pour lui permettre de se ravir à cette vision.

« Drago… »

Cette voix douce… Drago voulut devenir sourd. N'était-il pas suffisant qu'il la voit ? N'était ce pas suffisant à son supplice ? Non, il fallait maintenant qu'elle l'appelle et s'approche de lui. Le souvenir de ses propres cris lui vrillait les tympans. Combien de jours et de nuits avait-il hurler son nom à elle, la rappelant à lui alors qu'elle s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans les ténèbres ? Il l'avait tant de fois vu souffrir sans pouvoir rien faire, tant de fois vu mourir… Et Debby ? N'était-elle que le fruit d'un de ses délires ou était elle bien réelle ? Où s'arrêtait sa réalité et où commençaient les cauchemars ? Un pas de plus, elle s'asseya à côté de lui, ce petit pas de plus et maintenant il pouvait sentir son odeur. Qu'il ferme les yeux et se bouche les oreilles, il ne pourrait cependant oublier sa présence. Des souvenirs parfois réels et parfois factices lui revinrent en mémoire tellement nombreux et tellement rapide, qu'il dut un instant fermer les yeux et faire le vide. Il ne fallait pas se laisser aller. Cette chaleur qui le gagnait n'était qu'un piège. Ce n'était plus un rêve, mais la réalité et il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Si il chutait, alors il se transformerait en ce monstre qu'il avait vu. Il lui fallait protéger sa famille.

« Drago, c'est moi… Tu me reconnais ? »

Hermione, pleine d'espoir, plongeait son regard dans celui de son mari. Etait-il redevenu l'homme qu'elle connaissait ? Aucune expression n'avait trahi son visage depuis qu'elle avait franchi la porte, mais il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il n'avait pas vraiment meilleure mine que lorsqu'elle l'avait au fond de sa cellule à Azkaban, mais le médicomage avait insisté sur le fait qu'il mangeait de nouveau normalement et que l'effet des détraqueurs s'estompait de façon notable.

Elle remarqua une petite étincelle familière dans les yeux clairs de Drago, il n'y avait pas de doute, il était sauvé… Mais pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? Elle avait pensé qu'il viendrait vers elle et la prendrait dans ses bras, mais il restait assis sur son lit, immobile.

« Drago, tu es guéri ! Tu vas pouvoir revenir à la maison avec moi et Debby ! »Dit Hermione d'un ton enjoué presque forcé, masquant son émotion.

Elle attrapa la main de Drago. Il frissonna, sa fille était bien réelle. La frontière entre réalité et fiction était toujours dure à établir pour lui, et un immense soulagement le prit quand il sut que sa fille existait bel et bien… Cependant cette chaleur sur sa main lui était intolérable, et il repoussa la main d'Hermione.

« Je vais sortir d'ici. »

Sa voix rauque lui était encore étrangère. Après tous ces mois ou seuls des cris s'étaient échappés de sa bouche, former des mots lui semblait presque inhabituel.

« Oui, bien sûr. Ron est dehors, il attend avec une voiture volante. »

« Non. »

« Qu'est ce que tu… »

« Je vais sortir d'ici. Je veux être seul. »

« Comment ça ? Tu ne… »

« Je vais vivre seul. Je ne veux plus te voir. »

Les yeux d'Hermione clignèrent plusieurs fois, et elle s'efforça de contenir au mieux les émotions qui l'envahirent à ces paroles. Que disait-il ? Avait-elle bien compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire ?

« Vas t-en. »

« Mais Drago, c'est moi ! »

Hermione se releva à demi et chercha à capter le regard de son mari qui avait maintenant tourné la tête.

« Vas t-en ! Pars ! »

Comme un automate, elle se laissa emporter à l'extérieur de la chambre par une infirmière et le médicomage.

« Je suis désolée Mrs Malefoy, vraiment je suis navré. »

Elle posa ses yeux écarquillés sur le sorcier, qui pinça les lèvres avant de poursuivre.

« Cela arrive parfois après un grand traumatisme. Le patient rejette son ancienne vie… Il peut la lier à son traumatisme et donc la rejeter. »

« Ca n'a pas de sens ! »

« Ce qu'il a vécu ces derniers mois est bien au-delà de ce que vous et moi pouvons imaginer. Certains perdent définitivement la raison, c'est un formidable succès que votre mari ce soit remis. »

Hermione rentra chez elle. Ron ne posa pas de question et durant le trajet aucun des deux ne parla. Une fois arrivé, il lui demanda juste si elle voulait qu'il reste, mais elle déclina son offre. La mère de Draco déposa Déborah une heure plus tard, et les deux femmes parlèrent un moment à l'écart de la petite fille.

Le soir venu, Hermione n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil alla s'installer dans le confortable fauteuil près du lit de Déborah. Hermione adorait venir s'asseoir là quand elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. La grosse lune jaune lui souriait en se déplaçant le long du plafond et des murs, pendant que les étoiles dansaient en formant une ronde. La petite dormait à poings fermés, s'agitant de temps en temps. Les expressions qui passaient sur son visage étaient parfois tellement proches de celles de son père qu'Hermione en ressentait une vive douleur. Que pourrait elle lui dire quand elle réclamerait son père ? Continuerait-elle à lui promettre qu'il reviendrait bientôt, alors qu'elle n'était maintenant plus sûre de rien ?

Elle avait toujours cru qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, qu'il serait toujours avec elle. Alors qu'elle croyait tout perdu pour elle, il était venu la chercher dans le repère même de Voldemort. Il l'avait aidée, soutenue, protégée, aimée et finalement aujourd'hui il la laissait derrière lui. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Devrait-elle déménager ? Pourrait-elle le revoir ? Referait-il sa vie sans elle ? Il rencontrerait quelqu'un d'autre, se marierait, ferait des enfants à cette autre femme qui, elle, en serait capable…

Et sa vie à elle ? Pourrait-elle repartir à zéro avec sa fille ? Accepter un autre homme que lui auprès d'elle ? Pour cela il faudrait qu'elle l'oublie. Le pourrait-elle seulement, rien n'était moins sûr.

Une semaine plus tard, Harry apprit que Drago avait emménagé rue de Traverse. Lors du repas dominical qui avait toujours lieu au Manoir et qui réunissait les quatre amis, Harry lâcha l'information. Hermione ne montra aucun intérêt à la question et ses amis durent se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne voulait plus en entendre parler.

Une autre semaine passa, puis une seconde. Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient perplexes, mais ne savaient comment intervenir. Ils contactèrent même leur ancien professeur Albus Dumbledore. Le vénérable sorcier ne fut pas stupéfait d'apprendre ces événements, car ils les connaissaient déjà, et leur conseilla d'attendre. Cette histoire ne les concernant pas, ils n'avaient aucun rôle à y jouer.

Une nuit cependant, Harry et Ginny furent réveillés par des coups frappés à leur porte. Soupçonneux, le Survivant se saisit de sa baguette et après avoir enfiler un peignoir, ouvrit la porte.

« Hermione !? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Le jeune homme remarqua aussitôt que son amie n'était pas venue seule, car elle portait dans ses bras sa petite fille de quatre ans. Il prit Déborah et fit entrer Hermione. Ginny arriva dans la pièce à cet instant et Harry les laissa pour aller coucher l'enfant dans la chambre d'amis. Lorsqu'il réapparut, la jeune femme semblait sur le point de partir.

« J'espère que tu auras des réponses. » Dit Ginny avant d'aller serrer son amie contre elle.

« Merci à vous deux… Merci. »

Hermione se détacha de la petite rousse et inclina la tête en direction d'Harry avant de se diriger vers la porte et de disparaître dans la nuit.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Interrogea le malheureux jeune homme en se frottant la tête.

« Elle va voir Drago. Elle veut parler avec lui. »

« Hmm… Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose. »

« Elle n'a pas vraiment d'autre choix, non ? »

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o° °o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

A la semaine prochaine !


End file.
